Everything to Lose (Everything Gained)
by hann789
Summary: Oliver Queen is given a ultimatum by his parents, graduate college or be disowned. He wouldn't have ever guessed that his parent's decision would be the best thing to ever happen to him. Olicity. College!AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote a "What-If" one-shot of them meeting in college and then suddenly I had a backstory and an idea for a full series of stories. Therefore this was born. I'm really excited for this journey. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Thanks to Priya for beta'ing for me! And for assuring me I wasn't crazy with this idea.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 2004<strong>_

"Room two-oh-five," the brunette muttered to herself as she pushed past the crowds of new students in the hallway, "two-oh-five, where are you? Two-fifty-one, two forty-six, at least the numbers are going down this time."

"Can I help you?" an older girl with an RA shirt on, asked, and Felicity Smoak pushed the glasses up on her nose. "I'm Jennifer, the RA for this floor."

"I'm looking for room two-oh-five."

"Down that hallway and to the left," Jennifer answered and then paused. "Wait, two-oh-five? Felicity Smoak right? The young one?"

Felicity held back her groan and nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"I was going to head your way and introduce myself in a bit," Jennifer beamed, "I've been made aware of your situation and I want you to know that if you need anything…"

"Thanks," Felicity interrupted with a tense smile, "but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh of course," Jennifer quickly agreed. "Just in case though, I'm in room two-eighty. Come by anytime."

"Thanks," Felicity said again and then turned to head down the hallway Jennifer had pointed, dragging her suitcase behind her. She should have expected it. She did really. But it still aggravated her. So what if she was only sixteen and starting college? That couldn't be all that unheard of.

Felicity laughed at herself. Of course it was unheard of. No one back home had thought it was a good idea. Well no one except Mrs. Thomas, but even she was hesitant for Felicity to go so far from home. Her mom had forbidden her from leaving. But Donna Smoak's decision to not sign the guardianship allowance paperwork for MIT made Felicity do something crazy.

Well only partly crazy since it had worked after all.

She was thankful for Mrs. Thomas' guidance and help getting emancipated at fifteen; sixteen technically since the paperwork didn't actually go through until her birthday.

Juliet Thomas had been the first person to really understand Felicity at the tender age of seven. Felicity had lost count of how many times as a child she had wished that Mrs. Thomas was her mom instead of just the head librarian who gave her that first computer and showed her that she could be more than what Vegas usually offered.

The door to room two-oh-five was open when she finally arrived and loud music was pouring out of it. Felicity adjusted her glasses and book bag and took a step inside.

"Hello," she said quietly and the blonde who was dancing to the music didn't turn around. She straightened her posture and tried again only louder this time. "Hello."

The blonde spun quickly and flashed her a questioning look, "Hi. I'm Sara. Sara Lance. And you are?"

"Felicity Smoak," she replied with a shrug. "You're new roommate."

"You look like you're fifteen."

Felicity smiled this time, "I'm sixteen actually."

Sara paused. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yup."

"You're sixteen."

"As of three months ago," Felicity responded and Sara's lips tightened. "I thought they would have told you…"

"I heard you were younger," Sara answered flippantly, "but I didn't think you'd be practically a baby. God you really must be a genius then. Great."

"I…uh…"

"Well I guess it's too late to do anything about it now," Sara continued. "I've claimed this side of the room. Do you have anything else that needs to be brought up?"

"Nope."

"Okay," Sara said with a relived smile. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Sara Lance breezed out of their shared room with a toss of her hair and Felicity sank onto the bare mattress of her new bed. This was going to be a long year.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

_**December 2004**_

"This is embarrassing," Robert Queen said calmly from his chair behind the desk in his home office. "And I've had enough."

"It was a misunderstanding…"

"Sleeping with the Dean's daughter was a misunderstanding?" Robert said his voice still strangely calm. "Nothing about that…"

"You're nineteen Oliver," Moira Queen added, "We understand that this is the time to be young and have fun…"

"But son," Robert interjected, "you also have to take into consideration that you will one day have our company to run."

"It was just…"

"This is the third," Robert continued without thought, "the third university that you've been kicked out of. We allowed you to attend Stanford with Tommy and Laurel, who are both still enrolled there I might add, even though we wanted you to attend on the East Coast. Now that you've added Brown and Columbia to that list it is time I intervened."

"You intervened before, that's why I went to Brown and Columbia in the first place."

"That wasn't intervening Oliver," Robert answered, "that was attempting to get my son to stay at a University for longer than a semester. What I'm about to do, what your mother and I have discussed, this is now intervening."

"So where am I headed now?"

"Harvard."

"What?"

"I know the Dean and most of the board," Robert replied, "and Dean Williams owed me a favor. After a substantial donation to their arts program and a guarantee that you'll take it seriously they've agreed to allow you to enroll as of January."

"But…"

"And to ensure your cooperation in this," Robert went on, "there are new stipulations attached to your trust fund and monthly allowance."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Which are?"

"If you get kicked out of Harvard that's it," Robert answered simply. "You'll be cut off, disowned and the company will go to Thea."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would Oliver," Robert said his voice cold and steady, "this would not be a time to test me son."

"That's insane."

"It's time for you to grow up," Robert replied. "And I'll make sure it happens. One way or another. Also, your monthly allowance will depend on your GPA. The higher the GPA you hold the more money I'll allow you have. Books and housing of course will be covered. And we'll set you up with a food plan, but everything else you'll cover."

"You can't be serious."

"Oliver," Moira warned, "Your father and I have discussed this at length and we both feel this is what you need. After the holidays you'll be headed to Massachusetts and Harvard. And you will take it seriously."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"You'll thank me for it one day Oliver," Robert promised with a small smile. "Believe me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've taken a lot of liberties. It is AU after all. But I'm having a lot of fun writing this. And I can't wait to have you all read more. Please leave a comment and let me know what you're thinking...even if you hate it. I'd like to know. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seriously the response for this story has completely blown my mind! You all are incredible! Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos! And because of your awesomeness I'm posting the next chapter! Here is chapter 1! If this seems a little familiar it is because this was the one-shot I posted that gave me the idea for the story. It's been edited to incorporate the backstory (and future story) I've given them. I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

><p>"You're late Smoak," the irritated voice of her manager greeted from behind the counter. "Again."<p>

"I know Joel," she responded and tied on her apron. "Sorry. I'll stay late to make up for it."

"You always say that."

She smirked, "And I always stay."

"Grab the coffee and do some refills," Joel answered and went back to attending the customer in front of him after a quick apology.

The small coffee shop that Felicity had stumbled upon in her second month at MIT had been a godsend. She had worked the summer before she left for MIT and the full scholarship had been helpful but if she wanted to eat she was going to have to find something.

Then she wandered into Brown Cup Coffee and had instantly fallen in love with the atmosphere. Three days later she was tying on the pink apron she still used. Mavis and Andrew were the elderly owners who had basically adopted her. They were great about helping to work around her crazy class schedule. It was a bigger bonus that they didn't care if she worked on homework while the shop was slow.

Joel was their only child and the day-to-day manager of the shop. He was the big brother she'd never had.

"Smoak!"

"Almost done Joel," she replied and then checked in with the last two tables before heading back behind the counter. "No reason to be grumpy today Joel."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Don't worry about your parents," she said gently. "They're going to love Mike."

"Yeah."

Felicity shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Just go and arrange another plate of cookies for the display case and leave me alone."

"Then stop being grumpy," she scolded with a grin. "You're going to scare away the customers."

"Go."

"Fine, fine."

The afternoon crowd had started dwindling when Joel finally untied his apron. "You sure you're okay closing up tonight by yourself?"

Felicity sighed, "It isn't the first time I've closed up Joel. I'll leave everything locked in the office like before. Go, have dinner with your parents and let your boyfriend wow them. I'm fine."

"Thanks Smoak."

"Anytime," she answered and shooed him out the door. "Go!"

When she finally got Joel out the door she turned and looked out over the shop's small floor and picked up a fresh pot of coffee to make the rounds.

It wasn't until she had pulled out her schoolwork did He walk in. It was impossible not to notice him and Felicity had to work to keep her breathing normal.

He was gorgeous. Tall, blonde hair and a body that looked like it had been chiseled out of stone.

Harvard she guessed.

She would recognize him from the MIT campus because there wouldn't be a way not to. He was a stand out.

He walked up to the counter and smiled a little half smile of charm that admittedly had her knees a little weak.

_This is ridiculous,_ she chastised herself with a quick shake of her head, _get it together Smoak._

"Hi," she greeted him with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee, black." He responded with a shrug and a glance to the glass case of treats. "Internet's available here, right?"

"Of course," she said pouring his coffee. "Open network. Help yourself and let me know if there is anything else I can get for you."

"Thanks."

Felicity had to force herself not to stare. Really she just had to be proud of herself for getting through the basics of a conversation with him without tripping over her words in an awkward Felicity Smoak ramble that her roommate teased her about all the time.

She had really thought college would help get her out of her awkward phase.

She had been wrong.

So very, very wrong.

Forcing herself to not obsess over the insanely attractive customer she turned her attention back to her programming textbook. As the time went on she stole a few glances towards the table where He was sitting and studiously working on what sounded like a paper by the way he was typing and then hitting the backspace.

She grabbed the coffee pot and headed his way.

"Need a refill?"

He looked up at her startled. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Not a problem. It's what I'm here for."

He looked around the near empty shop. "Oh god what time is it? I'm not keeping you from closing am I?"

Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "It's not even seven yet. You've got three more hours before I get to kick you out."

"Good to know," he replied and flashed her a smile. "I just hope that's enough time."

"What are you working on?"

"Economics. It's the paper from hell."

"Sounds like it."

He grinned. "So you're not offering to do it for me?"

"God no," she replied with a laugh. "Good luck though."

He nodded and she worked her way back towards the counter stopping a few of the other tables that still had customers.

It was settling into two hours later when she heard him let out a string of curse words from his table.

"Damn it!"

"Everything okay?"

"Not even a little bit."

"What's wrong?"

"My computer just died," he said with a groan. "My paper, everything is on this thing and it just went black and won't respond and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Let me take a look."

"You don't have to…"

Felicity chuckled, "Really it's no big deal. I've been building computers for nearly ten years now. Computers and I get along well."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yup."

He handed her the laptop. "Go for it then."

It didn't take long for her to have the computer in pieces in front of her. She focused her attention on the offending machine and not its owner who was watching her intently.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

She offered a one-shoulder shrug. "Books. Practice. Trial and error. Natural talent. I had a lot of time on my hands as a kid and I just sort of understood them. It's weird, I know."

"It's remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it," Felicity said with a smile. "Okay let me see if I can get it to turn back on now. Will you grab my black bag? It's right behind the counter. I've got some software I can run to see if there are any lingering issues and will possibly recover anything lost."

"I've been saving the paper as I go," Oliver offered as he headed towards the counter, "so hopefully you won't have to recover anything. But thanks."

"It's really not an issue," she assured him and let her fingers fly over the keyboard. She pulled in a USB port after he'd handed over her bag and she went back to work. "It looks like the memory was bogged down, the hard drive hadn't been scrubbed in awhile. A few minor viruses, nothing I can't wipe out easily enough. Okay…"

With a few final keystrokes she unplugged her USB and sat back.

"Good as new. Or as new as can be."

"Thank you so much…" the customer said as he took his seat once Felicity stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Felicity," she said with a smile. "Felicity Smoak."

"Hi Felicity. I'm Oliver Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you're thinking. I am taking some creative leave with the situations, but that's what AU is for, right? It looks like my update schedule will be Sundays and Wednesdays for this one! I'm really stoked for this story guys. I'm so excited to share it with you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm completely overwhelmed by the response you guys have given me for this story! I'm immensely thankful for every favorite, follow and review! When I started this story and building the ideas I wasn't sure if anyone but me would actually want to read it. I'm happy that so many are enjoying this world I'm building! I have big plans for our favorite duo! I can't wait to share them all with you! **

**Thanks Priya for beta'ing this story for me! It's great to have such encouraging feedback! **

* * *

><p>"Wait," Felicity said with an air of disbelief in her voice. "Queen? Oliver Queen? As in billionaire playboy, heir to the Queen Consolidated dynasty? I love Queen Consolidated! The Applied Sciences division is something straight out of my fantasies. Not sexual fantasies or anything, just you know like dream job stuff. Oh my god I need to stop talking like right now. I have a huge, horrible case of foot-in-mouth disease. It's plagued me for years…okay, not talking anymore."<p>

Oliver laughed. "It's fine Felicity. Though I'm not so sure I'm the heir anymore."

"What?"

"Nothing," Oliver replied with a wave of his hand. "It's just family…stuff."

"I get it," Felicity assured him, "trust me."

"I doubt it."

"Oh you have no idea."

"But…"

"We are not seriously doing this are we?" Felicity asked and Oliver looked at her in question. "Trying to out do each other with vague hints at tragic family issues?"

Oliver smirked, "I guess we were."

"That's kind of sad Oliver."

"Yup." He answered with a pop on the end of the word. "I don't mean to make it sound like I've had it bad at life, because really I've been pretty lucky…"

"I get it," Felicity responded with a shrug. "Every family, no matter how big the bank account or shiny the toys have issues. Mine just wasn't so shiny."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Felicity said shortly. "I'm who I am because of it and I don't think I'd trade that for all the shiny toys. And I do like the shiny toys."

"Who doesn't, right?"

Felicity laughed and Oliver bit the inside of cheek to keep himself from wrapping his arms around the woman. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl but he could feel something different about her.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, "I think my time is up. Thanks for your help tonight Felicity. How can I repay you?"

Felicity waved him off, "Don't worry about it Oliver. It was way more fun playing with your computer than it would have been finishing my programming assignment or cleaning out the freezer. But yeah, I should get closed up. Early class tomorrow."

"I'll see you around Felicity."

"See you around Oliver."

000000000000

Around ended up being over a week later when Oliver showed back up at the coffee shop and flashed Felicity his devilishly handsome grin. She shook her head in his direction.

"Hey," Felicity greeted him with a smile of her own. "What can I get you?"

"Strongest coffee you have," he answered and then ran his eyes over the pastry display. "And something sweet."

"The lemon pound cake is pretty great," Felicity offered, "but the chocolate chip muffins are my favorite."

"The muffin then," Oliver agreed. "Thanks."

"You bet."

It was over an hour later when she finally got a chance to take a break and she made her way over to the table Oliver had settled in at.

"How's the paper going?"

"Not a paper this time," he told her with a groan. "Calculus. Business calculus if I'm being exact. And it is sucking some of my soul out."

"Only some?"

"You laugh because you don't think I'm serious," he retorted with a barely hidden grin. "But next time you see me I'll just be this soulless monster who can do comparative business statistic models or something."

"Let me take a look," Felicity offered, "Maybe I can help you out."

Oliver laughed. "No offense but you're a computer major. And a freshman, granted at MIT but still. I'll figure it out."

It was Felicity's turn to laugh. "Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm a genius and a sixteen year old freshman at MIT with a full ride scholarship for a double major Computer Sciences and Cyber Technology that I'm expected to be able to finish in three years, so yeah, I think a little bit of statistics shouldn't be that difficult to figure out."

Oliver just stared.

"What?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could actually get any words through. "You're sixteen?"

"That's what you took from that?"

"Well it is what I seem to be focusing on at the moment."

"Yes," she answered truthfully, "I'll be seventeen in May."

"But…seriously?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Do you want help or not?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'm off at seven. I'll look at it then. And Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Be on time."

000000000000000

Oliver was on his way back to the coffee shop later when his cell phone rang and his best friend's name showed up on the screen.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey man!" his friend greeted enthusiastically as he did nearly everything. "Did you finally go see that girl you've been talking about? Ask her out?"

"I saw her yes," Oliver admitted, "but nothing is going to happen between us."

"Awh, does she have some big bad boyfriend who will snap you in half for looking at her?"

"Nope. Worse."

"What's worse than being snapped in half man? Oh! She swings the other way? Though I don't see how that's worse…"

"Shut up Tommy."

"God what's up your ass today?"

"She's sixteen."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry," Tommy started slowly. "Can you say that again? I'm sure I heard you wrong."

"She. Is. Sixteen."

"You said she was in college? That she goes to MIT. Did she lie? Cause man that's cruel."

"She didn't lie."

"Let me get this straight," Tommy said with a restrained laugh. "You've got the hots for a sixteen year old freshman at MIT. Which means she has to be crazy smart. Like for real crazy."

"She's not crazy," Oliver argued. "At least she doesn't act crazy. She is however crazy smart. Felicity is a genius."

"Holy shit."

"That's what I said."

"Well it's good that you found out now," Tommy countered. "It could have been worse if you had talked her into bed. I mean like jail time bad."

Oliver could only nod a muted agreement with his best friend. "It isn't like that…"

"You weren't going to try and talk her into bed? Come on Ollie…"

"I don't know."

"Is New England making you soft? Do you need some California sunshine to get your blood pumping correctly again? What is up with you?"

"I don't know Tommy," Oliver argued his voice rising slightly. "I'm just trying to grow up. Maybe it's your turn to try it."

"I'm not the one on my fourth college."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're not seeing her again right? You can't."

"She's a friend," Oliver supplied his defenses rising. "And I'm on my way to meet her now actually. She's…she's kinda agreed to help me study for my math final."

"You're shitting me."

"No."

"You like her," Tommy said after a moment. "Like actually like her?"

"She's…she's something."

"What's her name again?"

"Hell no."

"What?"

"You are not internet stalking her."

"Come on! I've got to see what this girl looks like. I'll bet she has a Myspace page. Oh! Maybe she's on that Facebook thing?"

"No."

"No she's not?" Tommy asked, "Or no you won't give me her name?"

"I'm not giving you her name."

"You're no fun."

"Get over it."

"At least send me her picture."

"Definitely not."

"Fine. For now. I'll get it somehow."

"I have to go."

"Ollie," Tommy said with something in his voice that made Oliver pause. "Don't fall for this girl anymore than you have, okay? She's clearly out of your league and is probably smart enough to know it."

"I know she is."

"You…you have to be able to get through Harvard. Your dad…"

"I know."

"I'll talk to you later asshole."

"Bye Tommy."

When he looked up and through the window of Brown Cup Coffee his eyes met Felicity's and she smiled. A bright smile that lite up her entire face and made her blue eyes shine and Oliver cursed to himself.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a note and let me know what you're thinking! It's 100% the truth when I say that reviews help me want to keep writing! I love knowing what ya'll think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry I'm late getting this up (though it is still Wednesday!) I hope this chapter was worth the slight wait! THANK YOU EVERYONE! This story is getting more love than I could have ever thought possible and it is amazing to me! Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I hope you continue to like where it is going!**

* * *

><p>Felicity felt like she was going a little bit crazy. Brown Cup was packed, she had three finals left to take and still needed to study for and Oliver had been acting weird for weeks.<p>

They'd been working together now for almost two months and she was grateful for his friendship. But it seemed lately that he'd been acting weirder than normal. She wasn't blind, he was an attractive guy and she had to temper down any feelings that had started to grow for him.

He was way out of her league.

They were friends, only friends, and she was grateful for that friendship.

"I'm free!"

Felicity laughed at Oliver's grand entrance into Brown Cup, his hands up in air in victory. He walked up to the counter and leaned across it and pressed a quick kiss to Felicity's cheek. She willed her cheeks to not turn red.

"I couldn't have done it without you Felicity," he said as he pulled back and accepted the cup of coffee that Felicity set in front of you. "You were literally a lifesaver."

"You exaggerate."

"Nope."

"How do you think they went?"

Oliver grinned. "I honestly feel really good about them."

Felicity smiled, "good! So no threat about being kicked out of Harvard?"

"Don't think so," he replied with a laugh. "Which my parents will be really glad about. Looks like I'll be back next fall for another semester."

"You'll be back for another year," Felicity corrected with a shake of her head. "No more thinking in only semesters Oliver."

He nodded, "Right. I'll be back for another year."

"When are you heading home for the summer?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon," he said and plucked a cookie off a plate on top of the counter.

"Oh you might be on the same flight as Sara," Felicity said. "I'm pretty sure she said she was leaving tomorrow too."

Oliver grimaced, "oh great."

Felicity smirked a little. She wouldn't forget the reaction that Sara and Oliver had to each other when she thought she was introducing them.

"_So when do I finally get to meet this guy you've been spending so much time with lately," Sara asked as she munched on the leftover granola from the morning parfaits. "What's his name again?"_

_Felicity groaned, "Oliver. His name is Oliver. And he's just a friend I'm helping out with some work."_

_Sara made a face. "Oliver is such a pretentious name. I knew an Oliver once. He was a prick."_

"_Just because one guy you knew was a prick and named Oliver doesn't mean they all are," Felicity countered with a frown. "Besides my Oliver…well, he's not my Oliver, he's my friend Oliver, but…"_

"_I know what you mean."_

"_Anyways, he's not a prick."_

"_So when do I finally get to meet him? I've been hearing about him for ages now."_

"_He should be coming by today," Felicity answered with a shrug. "They're giving out study guides for his final today…"_

"_You're such a good tutor."_

"_I'm not his tutor…"_

"_Sure seems like it."_

"_He's a friend I'm helping," Felicity insisted with a clipped voice. "That's it. And here he comes now."_

_Sara turned in her chair and immediately stiffened. Oliver paused as he entered the shop and Felicity could see the breath he took before coming forward towards them with a smile, his fake smile, plastered on his face._

"_Oliver," Felicity greeted with a cautious grin. "This is my roommate Sara…"_

"_We've met."_

_Sara's voice was surprisingly cold and Felicity's eyes volleyed between her two friends._

"_Wait, seriously? This is the Oliver you called a pretentious prick?"_

_Oliver shrugged, "I've been called worse."_

"_Not a surprise," Sara said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't believe you're the Oliver that Felicity has been raving about. Apparently she doesn't know you."_

"_I know him!"_

"_Right," Sara answered. "He only slept with me while he was dating my sister."_

"_Laurel and I were over when I slept with you," Oliver corrected quickly. "No matter what either of you say. And yes, I was not a good guy then…"_

"_Understatement…"_

"_But I'm doing better now Sara."_

"_I'll believe it when I see it," Sara commented quickly. "I'll see you back at the dorm tonight Lissy."_

"_Yeah, bye Sara."_

_Felicity waved to her roommate and waited until she was out the door before turning to Oliver._

"_I'm trying to not be that guy anymore." He said as way of explanation and Felicity nodded. "I made…a lot of mistakes before. Before Harvard, before…but I'm not that guy anymore."_

"_I know."_

"_I just…"_

"_We're good Oliver."_

_He nodded and then put a smile back on his face. "Okay…help me pass this fucking finale."_

_When she finally got back to her dorm room Sara was waiting for her._

"_Felicity…"_

"_I know what your going to say Sara and you can save it."_

"_But…"_

"_Oliver and I are friends," Felicity said. "That's it. I'm sorry you guys have a crappy history because I would like my two favorite friends to be friends, but just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I have to not like him either. And visa-versa."_

_Sara sighed, "Just be careful Lissy. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I won't."_

"_Okay."_

Oliver snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hey Felicity, come back Felicity…"

"Sorry I must have zoned out for a second. What did you ask?"

"I asked when you were heading home for the summer."

Felicity shrugged, "Oh I'm not."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean? You're not staying here are you?"

Felicity nodded, "I'm taking a couple classes this summer…"

"Always the overachiever."

"Eh," Felicity waved him off. "It's more like I don't have anything at home for me this summer. It makes sense for me to get some classes in here. Plus I'm going to be working here, so…yeah."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't pity me Queen. I'm fine staying here. I prefer it anyways."

"But…"

"Nope."

"You can talk to me," Oliver offered, "about anything, you know that right."

"I know."

"And if you're bored this summer call me. Or email. Or whatever."

"I might just take you up on that Queen."

"You better," he said with a grin. "But now though, now I'm springing you from work and we're going to dinner. I owe you so much for getting me through this year and I'm going to start by taking you out."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I know I don't have to," Oliver assured her with a grin and draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her towards the door. "But I'm going to anyways. Come on Smoak. Don't argue."

Felicity laughed, "Fine. But you have to let me at least clock out and change into non-work clothes. I'm not going to dinner with you in my Brown Cup apron."

Oliver sighed dramatically. "Fine. Call Sara if you want. She can come too…"

Felicity laughed again. "I appreciate you trying to be nice to Sara but I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants is to hang out with you. In any capacity. And that's fine. We'll go an enjoy dinner and I'll hang out with her later tonight before she leaves."

"But…"

"Come on Oliver," Felicity said with a shake of her head. "She hates you. And honestly, I kind of understand why she does. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being friends with you."

"I'm glad Smoak," Oliver answered. "I really like being friends."

Felicity grinned, "Me too. Now you promised me food? Don't be surprised when I out-eat you. I want the biggest, juiciest burger we can find."

"Deal. Let's go."

00000000000000000

Felicity wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and hugged her tight. Although they had started off the year on uncertain terms, Felicity couldn't imagine being roommates with anyone else.

"You're sure you don't mind hoarding all my stuff?" Sara asked as she pulled away slightly. "I can…"

"I don't mind," Felicity assured her. "Mavis, Andrew, and Joel are helping me move all the stuff into their garage next weekend. They don't mind holding it for us this summer. I'm taking their spare room for the summer since it will be cheaper than living on campus."

"And then when I'm back in August we'll move into our campus apartment."

"Yup! And we'll have another epic year!"

"You should come out to Starling for your birthday," Sara offered again. "I hate the idea of you being alone on your birthday."

"I won't be alone," Felicity told her, "Not completely. And I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I've spent my birthday quietly."

"Still…"

"I'll be fine! Now go or you'll miss your flight. I'll call you."

"You better! See you in a couple months Lissy!"

Felicity waved to Sara after she pushed her out the dorm room and then collapsed onto her bed. Most of their things were in boxes, ready to be moved to storage for the summer, and it already felt too quiet without Sara around.

It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I definitely want to know what you're thinking! Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Happy Sunday! Happy 4 days till Christmas (if you celebrate)! Happy Holidays all around! This is absolutely my favorite time of the year. And although this year has not been the best, I'm excited to have another holiday season here! Also I can't wait for 2015. I'm ready for a new year!**

**That being said...I'm not promising a chapter on Wednesday. (I'm going to try though.) I'm working (yes, on Christmas Eve) and then rushing to the airport to fly home to my parents and siblings for Christmas! I'll do my best to have chapter 5 up before I leave for work though, so that you still get it on Wednesday. If not it will definitely be Sunday and then we'll be back to schedule like normal.**

**An amazing thanks to every single person reading, liking, commenting, reviewing and reblogging! Ever comment makes me smile and I love knowing what you think! Also I know that these chapters are moving through time pretty quickly. There is a reason for that. And time will slow down soon!**

**Thanks always to Priya for beta'ing these chapters! And for putting up with my procrastination! (You're getting new chapters to beta soon! I swear it!) God is this note is long. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>She quickly fell into a summer routine without Sara and Oliver around. Felicity only had about a week in between her last final and the first class of her summer semester and she filled that with work and coding. She started working on a new program that would assist in working her way through firewalls, even if she had no plans to use it.<p>

It was more to see if she could actually do it.

Felicity had felt great about the two courses she had decided to take over the summer. They were both focused on computer sciences and programming. It was worked she loved and she was ready to delve into it.

It helped that she had met a guy.

Cooper Seldon was smart and good-looking and neither her brains nor ability didn't intimidate him. It also helped that he seemed to see her. Not just as a fellow hacker, but as a women.

It also probably worked in her favor that she hadn't told him her real age.

She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Her phone rang and she reached across her bed to grab it off the holder.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Felicity!" Oliver's voice greeted over the static of the line. "How is Boston treating you?"

"Same as always," she answered with a grin and leaned back on her pillows. "I'm enjoying my classes…"

"Of course you are."

"And how is Starling City?"

"Eh," Oliver replied and she could practically see the shrug of her shoulders. "It's fine. Tommy and I have been producing havoc like normal. Well around my work schedule."

"Oliver Queen has a work schedule?"

Oliver sighed. "Yup. Dad and Mom decided that along with keeping up with classes and school that my summers will include interning at QC. I'm not technically even qualified for an internship yet…"

"You are the heir to the company," Felicity reminded him with a laugh. "No one is going to say anything about you taking an internship before you're qualified."

"I hate it."

"Hate taking an internship you don't deserve or work in general?"

"Working at QC."

"But…"

"I know," Oliver interpreted her argument. "I'm a pampered prick who doesn't deserve…"

"Oliver that definitely was not what I was going to say."

"Well…"

"What I was going to say, or ask really, is what do you want to do? I mean, I understand if you don't want to work for your dad. But if you want to make a different life for yourself you have to have a plan."

"I know."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. Which is why I'm grinning and bearing this internship and the rest of the plans that my parents have for me."

"Oliver…"

"It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I should go."

"I'll talk to you in a couple days Oliver. Don't let Tommy do anything too crazy for your birthday this weekend. Getting arrested is not what you need."

"I'll be careful."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Shut up Felicity. Bye."

"Bye."

00000000000000000000

"Felicity Smoak."

"Cooper," she greeted when he sat down across from her at Brown Cup. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not that kind of girl," Felicity started. "I mean, not that you meant that, but if you did I'm not that kind of girl. If you didn't then I'm interested to see what you mean, but I'm not sure I can…you know what, I'm going to stop talking…now."

Cooper laughed and furrowed his brow. "I didn't mean what you thought I meant. Though, I wouldn't say no if you didn't…but actually I was talking about a group that my roommate Myron and I are starting."

"A group?"

"We are interested in doing some good in the world," Cooper explained. "Working through the cyber networks…"

"Hacking," Felicity supplied quickly. "You're hacking."

"Hacking is such a dirty word."

"But it's what you mean."

"Yes."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it Smoak. You'd be a great addition to our team."

"I will," Felicity answered with a grin. "I'll let you know."

Cooper nodded and rose from the table. "I'm looking forward to it Felicity."

000000000000000000

There was a noise coming from beside her and it roused her sleep quickly. She pawed around on the nightstand for the offending device and when she finally got it to her ear she grunted into the receiver.

"'Ello."

"FELCITY!" The loudness of Oliver's voice made her pull the receiver away from her ear in complaint. "Happy birthday 'Licity! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep Oliver," Felicity replied with a groan. It's four in the morning. Well here it is four. I guess since it's only one am there I shouldn't be too surprised you're still awake."

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first!"

"You managed that," she said with a choked laugh. "How are you?"

"Having fun!"

"Out with Tommy I take it?"

"Always!"

"Have a shot for me," she told him. "And don't get in to too much trouble."

"SHOTS ON ME!" Oliver yelled into phone and Felicity had to pull the phone away from her again. "Bye 'Licity. Have a good birthday. Wish you were here."

"So do I," she whispered. "Bye Oliver."

0000000000000000000

June arrived in a blaze of heat and humidity that frizzed out Felicity's dark hair and fogged her glasses up whenever she stepped outside. She found comfort in the air-conditioned comfort of Brown Cup and worked on perfecting new flavors of iced coffee in her spare time.

Well when she wasn't working on code with Cooper and Myron.

They'd formed an easy friendship based around their slightly illegal cyber activities and Felicity enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

Cooper had been angling to take her out for nearly a month before she finally relented and they went out to dinner. Felicity was pleasantly surprised with how easy her and Cooper's friendship turned into a relationship.

Felicity didn't intentionally keep her relationship with Cooper from Oliver or her friendship with Oliver from Cooper, but they were facets of her life that never overlapped and it seemed to be easier to keep them separate.

It wasn't until the beginning of August when things started to overlap.

She was mixing a drink for one of her summer regulars when Oliver walked into Brown Cup with a smile on his face. "Felicity!"

Felicity grinned and apologized to the customer she was helping. She motioned for him to wait, knowing it wasn't a guarantee, and finished with her customer. When she finished she headed around the counter and accepted Oliver's hug.

"You're back early!" she exclaimed happily. "I didn't think you were coming back until next week."

He shrugged, "Figured I'd come back now. Tommy headed back to Stanford and there wasn't anything left in Starling since Thea's back in school already. I knew I'd have more fun with you here."

"Well it was perfect timing," she told him. "I'm going to need help moving into the apartment this weekend."

"Awh, I didn't come to work."

Felicity grinned, "Too bad. You're here now and you're not getting out of helping. Cooper and Myron promised to help too. It shouldn't take too long with all the help."

"Who are Cooper and Myron?"

"I've told you about them."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Cooper and Myron are roommates," Felicity started. "We kind of started a programming and coding…group or club this summer."

"So you are able to making friends."

"Hey!" Felicity protested smacking him. "I made friends with you."

"No I made friends with you."

"Whatever," Felicity said. "And yes I'm able to make friends."

"Hey babe," Cooper's voice interrupted them and Felicity stiffened. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

Cooper tucked her into his side and kissed her quickly, his eyes never leaving Oliver's.

"Who is this?"

"Cooper," Felicity started stiffly, "this is a friend of mine Oliver. Oliver this is Cooper."

Oliver's smile was tight. "Nice to meet you Cooper. Do you greet all your friends with a kiss?"

Cooper laughed. "Friends, no. But when they're my girlfriend yes."

If it was possible Felicity thought that Oliver's smile grew tighter. Oliver nodded.

"Felicity it was good to see you," he said, his voice cooler than Felicity had ever heard it before. "I'll be by on Saturday to help you move."

"Thanks Oliver," she said genuinely. "I'm glad you're back. Come by tomorrow for a cup of coffee. My treat?"

Oliver's face softened and a brief smile passed over his face. "You bet 'Licity. I missed our talks."

"Me too," she assured him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Oliver nodded and threw another wave before he disappeared into the August sunshine. When she turned back to Cooper he had an icy look on his face.

"Who was that?"

"Oliver is a friend from last year," she told him. "I helped him with some computer issues. He goes to Harvard."

"I see."

"Cooper, Oliver is just a friend. That's it."

"I believe you."

"Good. Are we going to dinner? I was looking forward to it."

"Yeah," he said after a second and Felicity threaded her fingers through his and pulled him out the door.

She could feel the tension rolling off of him but she smiled at him, pressed a kiss to his lips and decided that it was going to be fine. She didn't lie. Her and Oliver were only friends and she was starting to really fall for Cooper. It was all going to work out. She knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I desperately want to know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve Day! Both an Eve and a Day. It's a Christmas miracle!**

**And it's a little bit of a miracle that I got in time to get this posted! I'm off to work for a bit today and then I get to fly home to spend the holidays with my parents and family and I'm super excited! **

**Guys I am sinceriously blown away by the response for this story! It's incredible and I'm so grateful! I hope you all continue to love it as we get farther along! I have so many plans and ideas for where it is going and I can't wait to share that with you! **

**If you celebrate Christmas, have a very, very Merry one! If not, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year! (Don't worry, I'll post before then.)**

* * *

><p>"God it's early."<p>

"Coffee's on the table."

"You're a godsend."

Oliver laughed, "I just fear for the safety of everyone if you aren't caffeinated."

Felicity smacked him on the chest. "Shut up! Thanks for showing up this morning."

"Put me to work," he replied with shrug. "It's what I'm here for."

"I hope you don't regret that," Felicity said with a smirk and then turned towards the kitchen. "Cooper and Myron should be here soon. And Sara will be here later. Her flight was delayed so she won't be here as early as she originally thought."

"Do we have to pick up a truck?"

"Myron has a pick up we're using," she replied and took a long sip from the cup of coffee he'd brought. "It might take a couple of trips, but it saved us some money."

"There isn't a ton of room in my car, but we can use that too."

Felicity flashed him a bright smile. "Thanks Oliver. That will be great!"

The doorbell rang before Oliver could respond, and Felicity dashed around him to open the door. Oliver turned just in time to see her place an enthusiastic kiss on Cooper's mouth, and Oliver shook his head.

It was going to be a long day.

"Oliver brought coffee and muffins," Felicity was saying as she re-entered the kitchen hand in hand with Cooper, and another guy not far behind them. "So fuel up and then let's get going!"

"Thanks for coming to help us Oliver," Cooper said with a smirk. Oliver bit back a response. "This is Myron, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you Myron," Oliver said with as much warmth as he could force into his voice. "And of course I'm here to help Felicity. She's the best and helped me out a lot last year. It is the very least I can do."

Cooper glared at him as Felicity blushed.

"You have to stop with that Oliver," Felicity said. "We've been over all of this before. I'm glad I could help and you don't have to do anything to pay me back."

Oliver shrugged and threw Cooper a smug look. "I'll always be trying to pay you back Felicity. Might as well get used to me hanging around."

He could sense the anger coming off of Cooper but Oliver kept all of his attention on Felicity who was smiling at him with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He was happy to see that she seemed oblivious to Cooper being upset.

"Let's get to work," she said after a second and Oliver nodded and stretched a bit.

"Point the way Lis."

0000000000000

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about him."

It had been two weeks since Oliver had come back to Boston and things were as tense as ever between him and Cooper. Felicity wasn't sure what she had expected to happen exactly, but it definitely wasn't them acting like complete asses anytime they were in the same room together.

"It just never came up I guess," she explained with a shrug. "I wasn't intentionally hiding anything from you."

"Are you sure?"

"God Cooper," she said as she shook her head. "Oliver is a friend, there isn't anything to hide from you. He was gone for the summer and though we kept in touch it wasn't anything. I'm dating you."

"I just feel like you should have told me. I don't like you being friends with him."

"What?"

"I don't trust him."

"I'm not ending my friendship with Oliver just because you don't like him or like me being friends with a guy."

"I just…"

"No," Felicity said sternly. "I care about you Cooper but I won't let you try to control my friends or my life."

"I'm not trying to do that," he insisted his hands rose in surrender. "Just be careful around him, okay? I trust you. I don't trust him."

Felicity shook her head in annoyance. "I do trust him. And he's been a great friend to me. So, you can not trust him all you want but it isn't going to change my friendship with him."

"Fine. I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"I've got class anyways. Bye Coop."

He pressed a kiss against her lips before slipping out of her apartment. When she turned around Sara was leaning against the doorframe.

"How much of that…"

"Pretty much the whole thing," Sara said with a small smile. "I know I haven't been exactly accepting of your friendship with Oliver…"

"Right."

"But I have a bad feeling about Cooper."

"Sara…"

"Just hear me out," she insisted before Felicity could get any further. "Oliver can be a prick, no question, but even I can admit he's changed for the better since coming to Harvard. Even Laurel thinks he's changed. That's huge. Cooper…he seems, off to me. And I usually have a really good radar for that."

"You just don't know him very well. He's a great guy."

"Lissy…"

"He is," Felicity insisted. "He understands me. And he likes me for more than just my brain or my looks. I'm happy with him Sara. Can't you be happy for me?"

Sara sighed and nodded. "I am happy for you Lissy. And I'll be supportive. But at the first sign of him being an ass, I'm going to kick his."

Felicity laughed, "okay. I can deal with that."

00000000000000000

Oliver detested Cooper Seldon.

He couldn't stand the arrogance that he had, or his possessiveness over Felicity.

Oliver hated that Felicity was so wrapped up in her relationship with that prick.

Oliver hated that he was so affected by their relationship. He just sized it up to being overprotective of her because of what she went through. He was like a big brother to her.

Or that is what he tried to tell himself.

Sara knew differently.

If there was any good that came from Felicity's relationship with Cooper it was his and Sara's mutual hatred for the guy. And the understanding they seemed to come to against him.

He knew his friendship with Sara would always be strained, haunted with his mistakes of the past, but he wanted to get past it as much as possible for Felicity's sake.

Especially if anything ever happened between them more than friendship, which if he was honest with himself was something he wanted even if he didn't think it would ever happen.

Oddly enough it was Sara who kept his hopes alive.

_Felicity walked out of Brown Cup hand in hand with Cooper, leaving Oliver and Sara behind after an afternoon of teasing between them. Oliver watched longingly and when he glanced over at Sara she was failing to conceal a laugh._

"_What?"_

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?"_

"_What? No! I just don't like Cooper. She could do much better."_

"_It'll be easier once you stop lying to yourself Oliver. I may not like you all that much, but I think she's been good for you. And you've been good for her…"_

"_Sara…"_

"_I swear to God Ollie you need to figure out what you want. And if it is Felicity. And you're serious about her. Then you need to go after what you want."_

"_She's happy Sara. And I'm not going to mess that up."_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_That is probably true."_

"_At least you aren't fighting that anymore."_

"_Hey," he started slowly. "I am sorry…"_

"_I know you are," Sara interrupted. "And I blamed you for Laurel and I's issues somewhat unfairly. I knew what I was doing when I slept with you that night. And yes, you were broken up, but I knew that Laurel would be pissed and I did it anyways. It…it wasn't entirely your fault. I'm sorry for acting like it was."_

"_I shouldn't have…"_

"_No probably not," Sara agreed. "But it's in the past now. Laurel and I are over it, kind of, and if you're going to be apart of Felicity's life then you're going to be apart of mine. And we'll deal with it."_

"_Sounds like a plan Sara. But I don't expect to be apart of her life other than a friend."_

"_Are you sure…"_

"_She doesn't want me other than a friend so that's what I'm going to be."_

"_Ollie…"_

"_Just leave it Sara. I've got to go. I've got a date."_

"_You've got a date?"_

"_That's what I said. I'll see you later."_

"_Bye Ollie," Sara replied and as he left he could have sworn she whispered, "Be careful with both her heart and yours."_

That had been nearly a month ago. Felicity and Cooper were still going strong and he was comfortable dating a girl he'd met in the concourse at Harvard. Helena was smart and funny and still in love with her ex which made their relationship less stressful. They were having fun but neither was planning a long-term future. Oliver was pretty sure that Helena knew he was in love with someone else, but she never said anything about it. So he didn't either.

Oliver was tapping his fingers against the counter at Brown Cup waiting for Felicity to finish up closing so they could go out for their weekly dinner when Cooper came busting through the door.

"Felicity!" He called and side-eyed Oliver with disgust until Felicity came around the corner. "Babe! Myron and I need you. I think we've cracked that thing and I need your super computer virus."

"Cooper that's awesome! But you know I hate it when you call it a super virus." She exclaimed and through her arms around his neck in a hug. "Of course I'll help. Oh…except I kind of had plans with Oliver tonight…"

Oliver waved her off with a forced smile on his face, "No, go. Do your computer stuff. We can hang out later this week."

"You sure?"

"Of course he's sure," Cooper insisted. "Right Oliver?"

Oliver's lips tightened, "of course. I'll see you later."

"Well if you're sure," she said with a smile and a quick hug for Oliver. "I'll see you later Oliver."

He nodded and headed out the door in front of them. As she was locking up she started peppering questions at Cooper about the hack he'd completed and Oliver turned around to glimpse them together and Cooper shot him a smirk.

"Fucking prick," Oliver whispered with distain. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit a few dials. "Helena, hey, plans have changed and I could use a distraction tonight, wanna go out?"

0000000000000000000

"I can't believe you were going to try to erase student loans," Felicity chastised with a shake of her head. "You could have gotten us all into a lot of trouble."

"We could have done some actual good."

Felicity shook her head. "I guess our definitions of good are different."

"Don't be such a buzz kill babe. Besides, I didn't get any done since you pulled the plug."

"You should be glad I did or you'd be sitting in jail right now. We'd all be sitting in jail."

"You are such a worrywart."

"I'm a realist. Damn it Cooper. You have to realize the kind of trouble you could have gotten us into."

"Fine. You're right. Happy now?"

Felicity shook her head. "Not really…"

00000000000000000000000000

"You're in a mood today," Oliver commented pushing a milkshake towards Felicity. "Wanna talk about it."

"No."

"Okay."

"Its just Cooper was an idiot and I'm mad at him because he isn't taking it seriously."

Oliver's jaw clinched. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

Felicity's eyes popped up to meet his, "What? No! God no Oliver, it isn't anything like that."

"I just wanted to make sure…"

"He'd never hurt me."

Oliver nodded, "He better not."

Felicity only shook her head and grabbed some fries off his plate. "Thanks for being concerned."

He looked at her with an intensity she'd never seen from him before. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (Don't worry I have very well thought out plans for Cooper. But he's sticking around for a while longer.)**

**Please take a second to leave a review! It'll give me something to read (and I'll try to respond to all of them) while I'm fighting the crowds at the airport later. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Guys I am beyond sorry this is so late! I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays!**

**Your response has been overwhelming and exciting for me! I love that so many of you love this idea and story as much as I love it! (And your hate and disdain for Cooper is kind of funny to me...)**

**Thank you so much for being so wonderful! I promise there we will be returning to our regularly scheduled updates on Sunday!**

* * *

><p>"How is it remotely possible that you don't like Halloween?"<p>

Felicity sighed. Oliver had been asking her that question now for six days and no matter how many times Felicity answered he kept asking.

"Oliver…"

"I just don't get it," he insisted. "It's a holiday for dressing up like anyone you want and getting free snacks. What's not to like?"

"I grew up in Vegas Oliver," she told him again. "Dressing up like weirdoes was an everyday thing. Nothing special."

"Free candy though!"

Felicity shrugged. "Why is it so important to you that I like Halloween?"

"Because you won't come with me to the party if you don't."

"Oliver I wouldn't go with you to that stupid party even if I did like Halloween. It's a frat party. Frat parties and I don't mix well. Parties and I don't mix well. You don't want me to go."

"But I do!"

Felicity shook her head, "Take Helena. She'd be better at it than I would."

"That's over."

"Sure. You've said that at least once every other week since you've started dating. Just call her."

"I'm serious this time."

"Oliver…"

"She got back together with her ex," he interrupted. "So it's really over this time."

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Oliver said with a wave of his hand. "It was never going to go anywhere. We both knew that. I'm happy for her."

"Look at you being all mature about it."

"I'm mature."

"Which is why you've been begging me to play dress up with you…" Felicity started and then stopped her cheeks flushing pink. "That's…it's…I didn't mean it like that."

Oliver laughed, "I knew what you meant. It's a Halloween party! It'll be fun."

"I'm not going Oliver. I'd be miserable."

"Fine," he said with a pout. "It would be more fun with you there though."

Felicity scoffed and turned away to wipe down the counter behind her as she spoke. "No it wouldn't. And besides, there will be plenty of girls ready to help you get over Helena. I don't need to be in the way."

Oliver shrugged and muttered under his breath, "You wouldn't be in the way."

Felicity turned around, "What?"

Oliver shook his head, "Nothing."

Felicity furrowed her brow, "Oliver…"

"Since you won't come with me to the party will you at least come with me to help me pick out a costume? There is a contest. With prizes." Oliver interrupted.

"Oh my god."

"Please 'Licity."

"Fine. I can do it tomorrow morning."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at nine."

"You better bring coffee."

Oliver grinned. "Like I would be dumb enough to show up without it."

Felicity flashed him a smile, "Don't let anyone tell you, that you're dumb…an idiot maybe…"

"Hey!"

"See you in the morning Queen."

000000000000000000000000000

It was promptly nine o'clock when Oliver knocked on Felicity and Sara's apartment door the next morning. He had stopped and not only picked up the largest latte that Brown Cup served but her favorite blueberry muffin. Oliver knew that Sara had been right and he had been working to figure out exactly what he wanted.

He'd finally figured it out. He wanted Felicity.

Honestly that had been the real reason he and Helena had ended things. She did get back together with her ex but it was his breakup with her that pushed her towards him. Oliver was happy for them. He wanted that happiness too. He wanted it with Felicity.

He wasn't going to cross that line while she was with the prick though. If he wanted to prove to her that he was a different guy he was going to have to wait.

Oliver was going to start wooing her though and for now his plan revolved around coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. And blueberry muffins.

He knocked again after a moment of no answer.

And again.

It was nearly a full five minutes later when Felicity finally whipped the door open.

In nothing but a bed sheet and tousled hair.

Oliver swallowed roughly.

"So sorry!" Felicity said quickly. "I slept right through the alarm! Give me like ten minutes and I'll be ready to go I swear!"

"It's fine…"

"Lis?" Cooper called out and Oliver looked past her to see Cooper standing smugly in the doorway to her room, his jeans riding low on his hips and undone. Oliver wanted to punch him in the throat. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Felicity shook her head before answering, "Did you check by my dresser?"

Cooper peaked around the door and smiled, "There it is. Thanks baby."

Felicity looked back at Oliver who was struggling to keep his features neutral. "Ten minutes Oliver, I swear."

"No problem," he assured her, more stiffly than he would have liked. "Take your coffee so it doesn't get cold though."

"Oh my god thanks! Make yourself at home, not that I have to tell you to do that because you do it anyways, but I'll be right out!"

Oliver flipped on Sports Center while he waited and tried desperately hard to ignore the giggles coming from behind Felicity's closed door.

He was half paying attention to the screen when the couple finally emerged from Felicity's room fifteen minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Oliver…"

"It's fine 'Licity," he assured her. "Just catching up on some fantasy football stats anyways. I'm going against this jackass from prep school this week and if I don't beat him I'll never hear the end of it…"

"I still don't understand that," she said with laugh, "but okay. I'm ready!"

Cooper pulled her into a heated kiss before they parted at the door to her apartment. "Call me later baby."

She pushed against his chest gently, "I will. Bye Coop."

Oliver threw up a little in his mouth.

Felicity turned to Oliver after Cooper left, smiling. "So I completely demolished that coffee already, it was amazing by the way, but I need more. So another stop before we search for your perfect Halloween costume? Please?"

Oliver broke out into a genuine grin for the first time that morning since he'd know she spent the night with Cooper. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you away from coffee."

"You're the best," she said and threaded her arm through his. "Lead on sir."

Oliver laughed and pulled her towards his car. He was going to push the last thirty minutes or so out of his brain, and just focus on having the best time possible with his best friend.

000000000000000000

They were thumbing through racks of costumes at a Halloween store a few miles from campus side by side in a slightly awkward silence. They laughed as they pulled out some of the most horrendously awful costumes and joked about trying to find the worst, but it was strained no matter how hard Oliver tried to ignore the morning.

"You have to try on the Captain Jack costume`," Felicity insisted pulling it off the rack. "You have to."

"Eh…"

"At least try it on! Johnny Depp is so sexy…"

"Wouldn't have thought he was your type," Oliver muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered with a shake of his head. "Fine I'll try it on. But I make no guarantees."

"Oliver…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey," she said grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Oliver assured her with a choked laugh. "I just didn't realize you two were that serious."

Felicity laughed. "Oliver, I've been dating Cooper for three months. You've slept with girls after three hours. How can you judge me…?"

"I'm not judging you."

"Sure feels like you are."

Oliver shrugged. "It's just…"

"What Oliver?" Felicity demanded. "What makes you think you can make judgments on my relationship."

"He's not a good guy Felicity," Oliver told her straightly.

"You don't know him! You refuse to be civil!"

"Because I can't stand the way he treats you like you're his property! You're better than that. You deserve better than that!"

Felicity caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I love him Oliver. And he's not a bad guy. You only think so because you refuse to accept him. You're going to have to deal with it."

"Felicity…"

"I want to go home," she said turning around but not before Oliver could see a tear making it's way down her cheek. "Can you just take me home?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this one is a little short, but it is setting up a lot of fun stuff in the next couple of chapters. I'm excited to get to them! Let me know what you are thinking! Those reviews will...make me really happy if I'm being honest. Enjoy the rest of your New Years! Here's to an amazing 2015! (Which has already started off better than 2014 did!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Sunday! The first Sunday of the New Year and a rather rainy one here. I am so happy to be back on a regularly scheduled update time with you guys! The response to the last chapter was great! There were a lot of questions...all questions will be answered, I promise.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**As always, a tremendous thanks to Priya who is patiently and expertly helping me edit and tweak these chapters! **

* * *

><p>This was the longest she'd gone without speaking to Oliver and Felicity hated it. They hadn't spoken since the debacle at the costume shop. That was nearly a week ago now and she wanted nothing more than to call him, to apologize for yelling at him in the middle of a costume shop the week before Halloween. Felicity was still angry with him though, so she had refrained from picking up her phone.<p>

She was angry with him for judging her relationship with Cooper and for making her doubt herself.

It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair that he had to cast doubt on the best relationship she'd ever had.

She wanted to hate Oliver for it. She wanted to hate him for being such a hypocrite. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Oliver was still one of her best friends and Felicity knew she'd never be able to actually hate him. But her anger with him simpered and had allowed her to keep her distance.

She wondered now what he had decided to go as to the party tonight.

Felicity missed him. Missed their stupid talks about nothing. Missed his whining about what schoolwork he had to do that today. She missed him.

"Hey baby," Cooper called from his perch on his bed. "Are you coming? This movie was your idea after all…"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile his way. "Just getting the snacks together. I still can't believe you've never seen Hocus Pocus! It's a Halloween staple. You've been deprived."

Cooper pulled her down onto his lap and moved to lay a kiss her on neck. "Well if it's that good I'm glad I get to see it for the first time with you."

"Me too!" She said with a grin. "I've watched it every year on Halloween for as long as I can remember."

"Thanks for sharing this tradition with me," Cooper said and then pressed a kiss to her cheek while she pressed play.

They watched the movie and then settled in for another movie before they fell asleep on the couch, curled up together. At two am she was jerked awake by the shrill ring of her cellphone. She searched for it in the dark, Cooper stirring behind her.

"Baby?"

"Go back to sleep," she said in a whisper. "It's just my phone."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know," she replied still trying to find the offensive machine. "Just sleep, it's probably a friend from back home. Carly always forgets about the time difference."

"Mm'kay."

With one final reach she grabbed the phone and silenced it. Felicity wasn't surprised when it wasn't Carly's name that showed on the screen. Oliver's name instead was on the screen and she hesitated answering it just long enough that the call went to voicemail.

Felicity turned off her phone and curled back up with Cooper. It took her longer than she would have liked to finally fall back asleep.

When Felicity woke up in the morning, Cooper was standing in the kitchen, pancakes on the stove.

"Morning." He greeted. "Breakfast?"

"Is there coffee?"

Cooper laughed, "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank god," she answered. She grabbed her phone and headed in to the bathroom. She had talked herself out of turning her phone back on last night while she tried to fall asleep to see if Oliver had left her a message.

But now her curiosity couldn't wait anymore.

When the voicemail notification pinged she quickly entered the passcode and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Li-city," Oliver's obviously intoxicated voice quickly filled the quiet. "This party is fun, you should be here…why are you not here. I sorry. I'm a jackass and you're just…you're great. And pretty. So pretty. And please don't be mad at me anymore, okay? I don't like it when we don't talk. You don't even know what I decided to go as for Halloweeeeennnn…why do you hate Halloween? I just wish you were here…it would…"

The message ended, obviously cut off by time, and Felicity couldn't help but smile. She was glad that he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Felicity decided it was time to end this weird stalemate they had started.

"Baby?" Cooper's voice called from the living room. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she called back quickly. "Be right out."

Why was spending the day with Cooper suddenly the last thing she wanted to do?

00000000000000

The pounding in his head was nearly unbearable as he was pulled from sleep. The sun was shining in through the blinds, opened he was sure by his insufferable roommate, and was causing blinding pain between his ears.

"God," he muttered into his pillow, "I'm never drinking again."

"Like anyone would ever believe that."

The feminine voice had Oliver frantically trying to recall the events of the night before. He didn't think he'd taken a girl back to his room with him, but that was definitely a women's voice.

"Oliver?"

He blinked his eyes open slowly and met a stunning pair of blue eyes. And those blue eyes were ones that he would recognize anywhere.

"'Licity?"

"Morning sunshine," she said with grin. "Or really it's afternoon now, but we don't have to count that."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon."

"What are you doing here?"

Felicity smiled with a shrug and handed over the extra cup of coffee in her hand. "Figured you could use this."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Oliver," Felicity assured him with chuckle. "How was the party?"

"Uh," he answered and then paused. "Good, I guess."

"You don't remember it, do you?"

"Bits and pieces."

"Do you remember calling me?"

"I called you?"

Felicity laughed. "Guess that's a no."

Oliver groaned, "I'm so sorry. Please forget anything ridiculous that I said…I…"

Felicity stopped him. "You apologized actually. For last weekend…"

Oliver nodded slowly, "Oh. I am sorry I was an asshole Felicity. You were right, I had no place to judge anything and…"

"I get it Oliver," she interrupted again. "And I'm sorry too…"

"You don't have anything to apologize for Felicity."

"Regardless," she said forcefully. "I don't like fighting with you. Can we be done with it now?"

"God yes," he replied with a smile. "This week has been so boring. Plus I think I'm going through caffeine withdrawal. I just can't make a cup of coffee to save my life."

"We can't have that," she assured him and took a long drink from her own coffee cup. "So what did you decide to go with for your costume?"

"I'm still in my costume," he replied. "I think."

"You're in a white shirt."

"Yup," he said and peeked under his blanket. "Though it looks like I kicked the socks off sometime during the night."

"So what, or who are you?"

"Come on Lis," he said with a grin. He felt around on the ground for something until he found what he was looking for and put the sunglasses over his eyes. "Risky Business."

"Never seen it."

"What! We're going to have to fix that soon."

"I'll hold you to that."

Oliver grinned. "Won't have to twist my arm. God I need food. Something greasy and starchy and delicious."

"Lunch at Pat's? The diner has the best hangover food."

"I'd kill for their waffles right now."

Felicity laughed. "Then get dressed and we'll get you some waffles before I have to cover up a murder."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I won't tell you how much longer Cooper will be around for...but know I see his exit and...well, spoilers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a note and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good morning! I made sure I was up early enough to get this posted because I'm excited about this chapter! You guys it continues to amaze me on how responsive and welcoming people are about this story! I honestly love it and it makes me happy to see other people love it too! **

**Huge hugs and thanks go to Priya, who continues to be an amazing beta and encourager. (I'll have another chapter to you soon!)**

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't help but laugh at Oliver as he dug into the mountain of food in front of him an hour later.<p>

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of hash browns. "I'm hungry."

"Obviously," she responded motioning to his three platefuls of food. "I don't understand how you can possibly eat so much and still look like that…I mean, forget I said that."

"Said what?" he asked with a smirk.

Felicity blushed, "Thanks. So was the party as good as it was supposed to be?"

Oliver shrugged, "It was okay I guess. Lots of booze and shit."

"Only okay? You sounded like you were having a pretty good time on the message you left me."

"You know," he said slowly, "I kind of wish I knew what I said on that…"

Felicity grinned, "Not a chance mister. It's funnier to me that you don't remember."

"Well at least you told me I apologized," he responded. "You know I am sorry…"

Felicity waved him off, "You don't have to apologize again Oliver. Water under the bridge now, promise. I'm much happier not fighting with you."

"Me too," Oliver agreed quickly. "So what did your Halloween look like?"

Felicity shook her head, "Nothing nearly exciting as your night. Cooper and I stayed in and watched Hocus Pocus. Can you believe he'd never seen it before?"

"Seriously? I don't understand how everyone doesn't love that movie."

"I know! It's one of my favorites. I watch it every Halloween. It's tradition."

Oliver smiled at her and she felt heat rush into her cheeks again. She shook her head a little in an attempt to get herself back in control. It was happening more frequently, where he would look at her with that smile and her insides would melt. Felicity had to work to keep her feelings solidly on the friends side of the line with Oliver. Which was problematic, since she loved Cooper.

"Hey," Oliver said gently, looking at her in a little bit of confusion. "You okay? You seemed to disappear on me for a second."

"I'm fine," she assured him quickly. "Just…you know me. I get lost in la-la land sometimes."

Oliver eyed her closely and then shrugged. "Okay. What do you want to do today? Movie? Saw two just did come out!"

"We've discussed my aversion to horror films," Felicity answered quickly. "Besides I thought we could get a jump start on studying for finals."

Oliver was shaking his head before she had even finished the sentence. "Not a fucking chance. First non-fighting day in a week? We're doing something fun! No studying, no books. Fun!"

Felicity laughed, "Okay, okay! Then what do you have in mind?"

"Let's go sledding!"

Feliicty shook her head, "I know it snowed yesterday, but it didn't stick and so we'd just be going down the hills on cold, wet grass. Veto."

"You're no fun."

"Hey! I'm plenty of fun. Suggest that when there is actually snow on the ground and I'd agree."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Go for it. What about a museum?"

"Didn't I say fun?"

"You need culture."

"Not today."

"Fine," she replied with a smirk. "Any sensible ideas?"

"We could always drive down to New York."

"Like the city?"

"Yeah! Have you ever been? God I love that city."

"That's a four hour drive."

"So."

"It's almost two," she answered. "Even if we left right now we wouldn't get there until six. And then we would have to drive back…"

"We could always just stay…"

"It's Sunday. I have class tomorrow. So do you. And I have work. Jetting off to New York just for the hell of it isn't sensible. Or responsible."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really only seventeen."

"Just because I'm more of an adult than you are…"

"You're too mature. You should want to do spontaneous, random things that are insensible. This is the best time of life to do that."

"What kind of insensible things were you doing at seventeen?"

"Sneaking out to go make out with my girlfriend and attending college parties. My name kind of got me anything I wanted in Starling."

"Your name still gets you pretty much whatever you want."

Oliver's smile faltered a little bit. "Not everything."

"What doesn't it get you?"

Oliver shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I'm obviously not going to win the New York argument. Wanna just have a movie marathon? We can eat lots of junk food and laugh at horrible eighties movies."

"As long as you don't force me to watch _Con Air_ again."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Fine," he conceded after a sigh. "But then I'm not watching _The Princess Bride_ either."

"Oliver!"

He couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. "Fine. But I'm making you watch _The Terminator_ then."

"But…"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "_The Princess Bride_ for _The Terminator._ Deal?"

Felicity huffed, "fine. But you're buying me wine. And not the cheap stuff either, the good stuff."

"As you wish."

000000000000000000000000000

They were sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Sara's apartment later, not touching but there was only a sliver of space between them and Felicity's every nerve was on alert. The three glasses of red wine probably hadn't helped.

He had made her watch _Terminator_ first because he knew that she would have let herself fall asleep if they'd already watched her movie first. She couldn't really blame him, she done it before, but now she wasn't sure it was a good idea to be so close to him for so long. She'd been desperately trying to ignore the feelings that had been growing for him since they'd first met.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship with some unrequited feelings.

Plus she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she truly loved and could see a future with.

They laughed in sync at something on the screen and Oliver looked over at her and flashed a grin. That stupid, devilishly handsome grin that got her every single time.

This was getting out of control.

"Miracle Max is the best part of this movie," Oliver mumbled around a yawn. "Only good thing."

Felicity shook her head, "You secretly love this movie."

"Ugh."

"Admit it! You love it!"

"I'll never admit something that isn't true."

Felicity smacked him. "You've watched it how many times with me? You love it."

"Let me explain," he said along with the movie and Felicity giggled. "I don't love it. But maybe it isn't as bad as I thought…"

"I knew it!" There was a knock on the door and Felicity stood to answer it. "Couldn't fool me…"

When she pulled the door open, Cooper was standing on the other side and Felicity forced a smile on her face. "Hey Coop!"

"Hey baby," he greeted and pulled her into a kiss. "I missed you today. How was studying?"

"Oh," she said with a groan. "I didn't get too much done."

"Cooper," Oliver said from the couch with a nod towards the screen. "Want to finish the movie with us?"

"Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"Just watching a movie," Oliver said with a shrug.

"I see that."

"It's almost over," Felicity told Cooper with a slight groan. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast tomorrow."

Oliver stood and Felicity couldn't read the emotions in his eyes. He stretched and downed the last bit of wine in his glass. "I'm going to go. I'm leaving the wine for you, but if anyone asks it wasn't me that supplied a seventeen-year-old with a high class wine."

Felicity shook her head. "You're not twenty-one yet so can you really judge?"

Oliver shrugged. "Probably not."

Cooper was watching them with avid interest with a hint of confusion and anger in his eyes. Felicity sighed.

"Are you still coming by Brown Cup tomorrow? It's never too early…"

"To start studying for finals," Oliver finished with a chuckle. "I know, I know. And yes, I'll be by after my afternoon class. See you then."

"Bye Oliver," she told him as he squeezed by her and Cooper and out the door. "Are you coming in Cooper?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

Cooper took a step back. "You're only seventeen?"

"Huh?"

"Oliver said something about giving wine to a seventeen year old. You're seventeen."

"Oh," she replied and motioned for him to come inside. "Yeah. I…I thought you knew that."

"I did not."

"Does it really make a difference?"

Cooper paused and Felicity shook her head.

"Really Cooper? It's a stupid number. Yes, I'm seventeen. I started college at sixteen and I kept my age to myself for the most part because I knew how people would look at me. How they would treat me. So yes, I didn't say anything. Maybe I should have something before…"

"Yes you should have."

"I ask you again," Felicity started, crossing her arms over her chest. "Does it matter?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should figure it out then," she told him and started to close the door. "And let me know what you decide."

"Felicity…"

"Just go Cooper."

"I don't want to fight."

Felicity laughed, "could have fooled me. Cooper…"

"You're right," he said and reached for her and she let herself go cautiously into his arms. "I'm sorry. Your age doesn't mean anything. I love you. Forgive me?"

Felicity sighed and returned Cooper's embrace tightly. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I get you? I won't lie, I came close to having this be Cooper's last chapter...but it didn't feel right. Don't worry though...I just like a little torture before the fluffy stuff.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Sunday! So excited to continue this story! And this is a fun chapter...more backstory from Felicity! Guys I know this is moving a little slow...but I have a super plan! So please bear with me! And Cooper...he is going to serve a purpose. Even if you all hate him. (And so do I.) So yeah...have patience and I promise this is an Olicity story. Very, very much so.**

**Thanks again Priya for beta'ing all of this crazy!**

* * *

><p>"Dude I have the most awesome parties lined up for us when you get home," Tommy was telling him over the phone as Oliver walked towards Brown Cup. "Thanksgiving break is going to rock!"<p>

"I'm not sure…"

"Dude what is your problem? I thought you and Felicity made up from your little fight or whatever? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"We did," Oliver answered, "And I am happy about that…"

"Oliver," Tommy started cautiously. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What? No! We're just friends."

"I think I know you better than that Ollie. No reason to lie to me. Your oldest and bestest friend."

"Bestest?"

"Just go with it," Tommy replied with a slight chuckle. "And don't think you can change the subject so easily. You're in love with Felicity."

"She's got a fucking boyfriend."

"Which is obviously pissing you off because you're in love with her."

"No it pisses me off because he's a jackass. And she deserves someone better."

"Someone like you?"

Oliver shook his head. "She deserves better than me too."

"But you're in love with her."

"God yes!" Oliver finally admitted. "Happy now? I'm in love with her, and she's in love with her fucking asshole boyfriend and I just…I don't know, what I should do."

"You need to win her over!"

"Tommy…."

"I'm serious man! Woo her! Chicks dig that. They want to be courted and shit."

"We don't wonder why you haven't had a lasting relationship, right? Because seriously Tommy that was shit."

"What? I'm serious."

"I don't just want to win her over," Oliver answered. "I want her to be happy. And if that fucking asshole makes her happy, then I'm just going to, have to learn to live with it."

"Well what better way to get over Felicity, than to get under someone new? Party!"

"God you're a prick sometimes, Merlyn."

"A prick with a point."

"The last time I tried your method of getting over someone it blew up in my face. Royally."

"Shit yeah, because you decided to go for the younger sister. Speaking of the Lance sisters, how is Sara?"

"Fine," Oliver responded. "We put up with each other because of Felicity. Other than that we don't really speak much."

"Oliver I was serious about fighting for Felicity if that's what you want to do. I've never seen you like this over a girl before and if she means that much to you…I don't know. Maybe it's worth it."

"She would definitely be worth it."

"Hey! You could invite her out to Starling for Thanksgiving! She didn't go home for the summer I doubt she's going home for a few days now."

Oliver stopped outside Brown Cup and pondered Tommy's words. His jackass of a best friend had a point. "That's not a horrible idea Tommy. Thanks."

"No problem bud! Besides I'm anxious to meet the girl that has stolen my best friend's heart."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Right? Like I'd let you get anywhere near her."

"Hey!"

"I'm a the coffee shop. Talk to you later."

"Ask her!" Tommy yelled through the phone as Oliver disconnected the line. Oliver hit his phone against the palm of his hand as he thought about what Tommy said. He was reluctant to admit that Tommy had a point. And his idea didn't completely suck. Now Oliver just had to find a way to bring it into conversation without being awkward.

When he finally walked into Brown Cup, Felicity gave him a strange look and waved him over the counter.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile. "Everything okay? You were standing out there for ages."

"Just talking to Tommy," Oliver answered with a shrug before taking a drink from the cup she had sat in front of him. "How is work today?"

Felicity gave him a strange look before answering. "Fine, kind of busy. Lots of books and caffeine as we get close to the end of the semester. You know how it is. How is Tommy? Sometimes I don't believe he actually exists with the stories you tell me."

"Oh he definitely exists," Oliver responds with a laugh. "And he's just as Tommy as ever. He doesn't really think you exist either."

"Right."

"We should fix that," Oliver said, his voice much more calm than he was actually feeling. "You should come to Starling with me for Thanksgiving."

Felicity's eyes grew wide.

"I mean," he started again. "If you don't already have plans, which you probably do…and that's fine…"

Felicity smiled a little, "That sounds like fun actually, but I'm going to Vegas for Thanksgiving. Already have my flight confirmed."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure your mom is excited to see you."

Felicity shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I'm sure I'll see her while I'm there, but it's actually not her I'm going to see. "

"You don't talk about your childhood much."

"It wasn't a fun childhood," she answered simply. "It's sometimes easier not to talk about it."

Oliver nodded. "If you ever want to talk…"

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "I know Oliver. And I'm thankful for that. And maybe one day…but I'm sorry about not being able to go to Starling with you. I think I really would have enjoyed that."

"Me too."

00000000000000000

Felicity stepped off the plane in Las Vegas with a tentative smile on her face. She hated Vegas. Hated it with the strongest passion and when she had left for college a year and a half before, had decided to never step foot in the city again.

But Mrs. Thomas had convinced her to come home for Thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving had always been Felicity's favorite holiday thanks to Mrs. Thomas. There was something about a holiday that surrounded you with love and family without the expectation of the perfect gift or overly priced trinkets. Mrs. Thomas had taught her that a long time ago, and she always spent the day with Mrs. Thomas and her family.

"Felicity!"

She heard her name above the hum of the crowd and her eyes searched until they found Mrs. Thomas waving excitedly from behind the TSA guarded line. Felicity waved back and made her way as quickly through the crowd as possible. She embraced her long time friend.

"Felicity Smoak," she said with a laugh. "How grown up you look! The East Coast is certainly suited to you, my dear."

"Mrs. Thomas," Felicity answered with a grin and a quick kiss to her cheek. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too my dear. Phillip has the car running for us outside. Did you check a bag?"

"No," Felicity answered quietly. "I'm only here for a few days. Just brought the one bag. I'm so happy to see you and Mr. Thomas. Are Callie and Andrew going to be here tomorrow too?"

Mrs. Thomas nodded, "They are! Callie is excited to see you. And Andrew is bringing his fiancé with him. She's a doll, you'll love her."

"It will be so good to see them both," Felicity answered with a laugh. "And I have to meet the girl that finally caught Andrew."

Mrs. Thomas laughed and threaded her arm through Felicity's as they weaved through the crowds. "How is that young man of yours? Oliver?"

Felicity shook her head, "Oliver isn't mine. Not, mine mine. Just a friend, mine. I'm dating someone else. I told you that, right? Cooper. The name of the boy I'm dating is Cooper. We met in a summer programming course. Are you sure I haven't told you all of this?"

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Thomas said after a moment. "I do believe you are correct. You have told me about Cooper. How is your young man?"

"He's good," she answered quickly. "And so is Oliver. I'm really proud of him actually, he's been doing so well in his classes and he's like really trying. We still study together, but doesn't need my help as much anymore. I think we still study together because it's just familiar for us now."

Mrs. Thomas smiled at her knowingly and Felicity chose to ignore the look. She didn't want to think about what it meant. She shook her head and focused on the women next to her.

"I spoke to your mother…"

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that."

"You know how I feel about your relationship with her Felicity."

Felicity nodded, "It…she doesn't want to talk to me. It's not my fault."

"I know things were difficult."

"They still are difficult," Felicity replied. "I wish things were different. I do, but…I can't force her to change her mind."

"I know that dear."

Felicity shrugged. "Maybe one day we'll be able to mend fences. But I don't know if that will ever happen."

"I think it would be good if you tried to see her while you are here," Mrs. Thomas replied. "But I won't force anything dear. I'm just glad you decided to accept my invitation and came home for the holiday. It's been far too long since you've been here."

Felicity smiled, "I know. And I'm glad to be here with you all."

00000000000000000

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Tommy asked over the heavy beat flooding his ears. "Loosen up!"

"I'm here Tommy," Oliver answered with a whack to his shoulder. "What more do you want?"

"For you to have some fun."

"I'm having loads of fun."

"Don't bullshit me Queen," Tommy responded with a roll of his eyes. "Just because Felicity…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oliver."

"I think you're missing out on some hot red-headed action," Oliver told his best friend pointing to a hot redhead by the bar. "Don't want to make you miss any fun."

"But…"

"Just go Tommy."

"But…"

"Go."

"Fine."

Oliver watched as Tommy sauntered over to the bar and whispered something in the redhead's ear. She smiled and giggled and Oliver rolled his eyes as Tommy dragged her out onto the dance floor and she wrapped herself around him.

He pulled out his phone and only hesitated for a moment before he typed out a quick text message to Felicity.

_Hope you're having a good time at home. Though, I wish you were here. It would be way more fun. –O_

He smiled when his phone buzzed quickly with a reply.

_Ugh, home is home. Don't let Tommy get you into too much trouble. Maybe I'll just have to visit Starling some other time. –F_

His fingers flew over his phone while he fought off a grin.

_I'll hold you to that. -O_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know! Slow burn...**

**I'm only like 25 reveiws away from 200! Guys that is crazy! And there are over 450 people alerted to this story! I can't even begin to describe how that makes me feel. It's incredible and I'm so thankful to every single one of you. Thanks for caring about this story and loving it! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I continue to be completely overwhelmed by the love this story has been getting! I guarantee that without the enthusiasm this story wouldn't have gone anywhere but I'm so thankful you all want to read it! I love this story and where it is going and I hope you continue to do so as well. Without further ado...a chapter I know all of you have been anxiously waiting for.**

**Thanks Priya! I can't (and won't) say it enough, but you've been an amazing help through all of this!**

* * *

><p>Logan International Airport was packed and Felicity worked her way slowly through the crowds that late Sunday afternoon, ready to be back to her normal routine. She was probably the only college student more than ready to come back from a holiday break, but that was something she was more than okay with.<p>

It hadn't helped that she had decided to have brunch with her mom that morning.

She shouldn't be surprised that it hadn't gone well.

"_Felicity, baby, I've missed you so much." Donna Smoak called in a high-pitched voice that made Felicity recoil. Her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and Felicity pushed her away after a moment. "Aren't you happy to see me too?"_

_Felicity forced herself to smile, "yeah, mom. I'm happy to see you."_

"_How is…where are you at again? New York?"_

"_Boston," Felicity replied curtly. "I'm at MIT in Boston."_

"_That's right," Donna Smoak replied. "How is Boston?"_

"_It's good mom."_

"_Any boys?"_

_Felicity groaned and shrugged. _

"_Are you dating someone Felicity?"_

_She finally nodded. "I am."_

"_Good baby girl," Donna answered and then pulled out the menu. "Have you eaten here before? It's pretty new."_

"_Nope. I think this was still a barber shop when I was here last."_

"_You're missing out," Donna told her. "They have the best French toast. I promise."_

"_I'll have to try it then."_

"_Oh! Get the peanut butter and jelly stuffed French toast. It's amazing! John loves it."_

"_I'm allergic to nuts, remember?"_

"_Oh that's right. Well just regular, boring stuff for you then."_

"_How is John the bastard?"_

"_You shouldn't call him names. He is good to me."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

"_You are being so ungrateful."_

_Felicity let out a strangled laugh. "Right? I'm being ungrateful. That's…you know what, never mind. Let's just try to enjoy this time together, okay? I have to leave soon."_

"_Yes you have to leave soon to go back to that overly priced, pretentious school of yours because you think you're so much better than everyone else…"_

"_God mom can't you just be happy for me? We went through this when I got accepted and when I left. Can't you just be happy for me?"_

"_You left me!"_

"_I wanted a better life!"_

"_Right because I'm nothing."_

"_That's not what I said…"_

"_It's what you meant. Maybe this was a bad idea."_

"_Maybe it was."_

_Donna Smoak stood and adjusted her much too short dress. "I'm going to go. I'll see you, sometime I guess."_

"_Bye mom."_

The thirty or so minutes she had been in her mother's presence that day was enough to turn the whole trip sour, despite the great time she had with the Thomas family and a few friends from high school. She hated that she let her relationship with her mother taint her trip home, but it was something she wouldn't think about again.

She couldn't.

"Felicity!"

Sara's voice caught her off guard and she turned too quickly in her roommate's direction, causing her feet to get caught in each other and she started to fall. When two strong arms fitted around her waist she knew right away whose they were.

When she looked up into Oliver's clear blue eyes she smiled.

"Thanks! That would have been so embarrassing. I mean, it's still kind of embarrassing, but it could have been so much worse. But you saved me instead. So thanks for that Oliver. But what are you doing here? I thought you were flying in earlier today. Where you and Sara on the same flight again? How did that go? Did you have a good time in Starling with Tommy? I can't wait to hear all the stories…"

"Oh my God, Felicity breathe." Sara's voice filtered in through her babbling haze. "And yes, we were on the same flight again and it was delayed. So lucky me I got to spend three extra hours in this buffoon's presence."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "This buffoon just saved Felicity."

"From falling on her ass? So gallant."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Shut it, Oliver."

"Both of you!" Felicity interrupted, "Be nice. Thank you Oliver for saving me from looking like a complete moron. Sorry your flight was delayed, that does kind of suck. But look, now it means we can go get dinner together."

"I have…I have a thing I need to get to," Sara answered, "So rain check for me."

"What thing?"

Sara shrugged, "A thing. I'll see you back at the apartment later, Lis."

"Oh, okay. Have fun Sara."

They watched as Sara made her way expertly through the crowded airport until they lost sight of her as she turned a corner.

"Do you know what that's about?" Oliver asked Felicity and she shook her head.

"Not a clue. It's weird, she's was acting weird before break too."

"Well I'm still up for dinner if you are. How were you planning on getting back to campus?"

Felicity looked at him curiously for a second before her eyes went wide. "Shit!"

She picked up her bag and darted through the crowd with Oliver right on her heels.

"Hey Felicity," he called, "Slow down! What's wrong?"

"Cooper," she answered a little breathless as her eyes searched the faces around her. "He's picking me up! I forgot and he probably thinks something happened…"

"I'm sure he's just waiting patiently…"

"Shit," she replied again and pulled out her phone and quickly powered it up. "Where are you Coop?"

"Felicity calm down!"

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "You're right, sorry. Didn't mean to freak out on you. Things have just been…anyways. I'm going to find Cooper. Come by Brown Cup tomorrow, though, okay? I want to hear all the crazy things you and Tommy did on break."

Oliver forced a smile on his face; one that didn't reach his eyes and nodded. "You bet! And I want to hear about Vegas."

"Sure thing," she answered with a shrug and then she noticed Cooper in the crowd. "Oh, there he is! Bye Oliver."

"Bye…"

Oliver could only watch as she flung herself into Cooper's arms and then melded her mouth to his. He shook his head and grabbed his bag. He wanted her to be happy. No matter what that meant for him.

000000000000000000000

Felicity wrapped the sheet around her and shuffled out to the kitchen of her shared apartment with Sara. The coffee pot gurgled to life and she waited impatiently for it spit out the liquid gold she couldn't function without.

"Felicity, baby, are you making coffee?"

"Yup," she called back to Cooper and turned to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, jeans slung low on his hips and she swallowed hard. He wasn't as fit as Oliver, but he was still a good-looking guy. Felicity walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. "Morning."

"Morning baby," Cooper replied and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "What do you have going on today?"

"I'm working the evening shift at Brown Cup," she answered easily. "And I have class this morning."

"Right," he nodded, "What to get a late dinner after your shift at the shop?"

Felicity shrugged, "Probably not. I'm closing so I won't be off until ten. It'll be a little late. But why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"I can do that."

"Good," she answered and reached up to her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Now coffee?"

"Yes please."

00000000000000000000000000

December blew in on a chilled air and Felicity was happy. Her relationship with Cooper was a good as ever. Her friendship with Oliver was solid. And even though Sara was still acting weird, they were having fun. Everything was good. She should have realized that everything was going too well.

Things started unraveling faster than she knew how to deal with.

When she found out Cooper had stolen her final programming assignment and turned it in, as his own, she had been hurt and confused. Her professor had been less understanding and she had to fight to get him to accept her assignment. It helped that she'd been able to prove the work was hers, but even then he had been less than accommodating.

She had questioned Cooper and he had only shrugged, and told her that he had to.

Felicity slapped him across the face and told him never to contact her again.

She then ate her way through a half-gallon of mint ice cream and stayed on her couch for three solid days. She refused to answer her phone for anyone. Oliver had called her at least three times every day since. Sara had stayed around for the first day, but ended up covering her shifts at Brown Cup when it was obvious she needed more than that to recover.

Felicity sort of hated herself for falling so desperately for Cooper, it was why she was so devastated now.

Felicity woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She shuffled over to it, running a hand through her tangled hair and wrapping her robe closer to her body.

"Who is it?"

"Felicity?"

"Go away Cooper."

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"I can explain."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Felicity…"

"Cooper if you don't go away I'm going to call campus police."

"For what?"

"Harassment."

"I just want to talk to my girlfriend."

Felicity laughed, a dry humorless laugh through the door. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Cooper. You used me. You made me trust you, love you and then you…you were an ass. I don't want to see you again Cooper."

"I'm going to wait out here."

"Go away."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Not going to happen."

"I'll wait."

Felicity groaned and listened at the door until she finally heard him walk away. When she peaked out of the front window she watched him get in his car and sit there, his eyes focused on her front door.

She reached for her phone.

"'Ello?"

"Oliver…" she sobbed. "I…"

"What's wrong Felicity? Are you okay?"

"I think Cooper's still outside. He's…I don't want to talk to him but he won't go away."

"I'm on my way."

"No…"

"Don't bother arguing Felicity. I'm coming."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Always Felicity. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? (And is Cooper gone for good? You'll just have to wait and see...)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! A very Happy Sunday to you all! (And Happy Championship Sunday to American football fans! GO COLTS!) **

**I'm so excited with the feedback from the last chapter! It's been amazing on this journey with you guys! And it's far from over! I have so many plans for this story and I can't wait to share them with you! Thanks for continuing to read!**

**Immeasurable thanks to Priya for beta'ing this and being a great encourager! **

* * *

><p>Oliver was seething.<p>

And he found it completely justifiable, to want to kill Cooper Seldon.

He didn't know the details of the breakup. But he knew from Sara that Felicity was upset and not talking to anyone. She wasn't answering her phone, but he kept calling anyways. His messages were short and he tried to be encouraging and supportive.

But it was killing him to not be there for her more.

And he seriously wanted to kill Cooper.

He was thankful that Sara had been able to take over Felicity's shifts at Brown Cup to give her more time to grieve her relationship. Joel had understood and Sara's experience as a barista in Starling was welcomed to the small coffee shop.

He just wanted to talk to her. Be able to see for himself just how she was doing.

It had been three days since Oliver had heard Felicity's voice, and he wanted nothing more than to storm into her apartment, and demand that she talk to him. But he knew he had to go at her pace. It wouldn't do any good to force her to talk to him before she was ready.

He jumped when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it before reading the display.

"'Ello?"

"Oliver…" Felicity's voice came over the line in a sob. "I…"

He sat up, suddenly completely alert. "What's wrong Felicity? Are you okay?"

"I think Cooper's still outside. He's…I don't want to talk to him but he won't go away."

"I'm on my way," He answered as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He was out the door in less than a minute.

"No…"

"Don't bother arguing Felicity. I'm coming."

She was breathing heavily as she answered. "Thanks Oliver."

"Always Felicity. Always."

"I just," she started. "I want to see you. And I'm scared…"

"I'm going to stay on the line with you Felicity," he assured her. "But if you need to hang up and call nine-one-one then you do that."

"I don't think he'll come back to the door…"

"You talked to him?"

"Through the door," Felicity answered and the smallness of her voice killed him. "He came to the door. I didn't open it."

"Okay," he answered and climbed into his car. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops."

He heard a banging noise and a screech from Felicity.

"Lis? Felicity!"

"He's…" she paused and took a breath. "He's at the door."

"Hang up with me and call the police," he instructed firmly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she said calmly. "Are you still coming?"

"I'll be there soon Felicity."

"Okay."

The phone went dead after that and Oliver had to actively keep himself from running too many red lights. He was thankful to arrive only a few minutes later, however he was angry that Cooper's car was not there anymore. If Cooper had been there though he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep himself from beating the shit out of him. The lights from the police cars were close behind him though and that did make him feel only slightly better.

He took the stairs up to her apartment door two at a time.

"Felicity!"

The door swung open and Felicity launched herself into his arms. He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."

"He started banging on the door," she gasped, her sobs coming quickly. "I yelled at him to go away and told him I was calling the police…"

"When did he leave?"

"He told me he'd be back," she answered. "But he left after that."

"What happened?"

"Ms. Smoak?" One of the police officers interrupted. "You called about someone trying to break into your apartment."

Felicity turned out of Oliver's embrace only slightly, one of her hands staying in contract with him the entire time. She nodded, "yes. My ex-boyfriend. He…he was banging on the door and trying to kick it in…"

"Did he say why?"

Felicity shrugged, "He wanted to talk, or so he said. I…I told him to leave me alone. He wouldn't leave."

"When did things end between you two?"

Felicity looked up at the officer and shook her head. "Does that really matter?"

"We just need to have the full story."

"Excuse me?" Oliver said with disdain towards them. "She was being harassed. It doesn't matter how or when things ended between them."

"Did you have something to do with it?"

"No!" Felicity exclaimed. "My ex stole a computer program from me, that I built, and passed it off as his own. Something I've been working on all semester for an advanced programming class for my computer sciences degree at MIT. I ended things with him because he's a liar and a cheat. Oliver is a friend, whom I called because I was scared. I want to press charges against Cooper, which is my ex's name, and take out a restraining order."

"Yes ma'am," the officer answered as he took a step back. "We'd like you to come into the station first thing in the morning to give your full statement and we can walk you through the process of getting a restraining order."

"Thank you officers," Oliver replied with a curt nod and then turned towards Felicity. "I'll stay with you tonight and then I'll take you to the station in the morning."

"Thanks Oliver."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," the officers told them and then headed towards their cruisers. "Please give us a call if Mr. Seldon shows back up this evening."

"We will," Oliver said and then led Felicity back inside and to the couch. Felicity melted into the couch and tucked her feet under her. When Oliver sat down next to her she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming Oliver. I…I didn't know who else to call."

"You can always call me Felicity," he assured her quietly. "Always. Do you…do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?"

Felicity shrugged.

He quickly continued. "You don't have to, of course. Just know you can always talk to me."

"The program I've been working on all semester, the one that I've been killing myself over. You remember it?"

"Yeah," Oliver answered, "I don't really understand any of it…"

"Never said you had to," she replied with a small laugh. "But he stole it from me and turned it in as his own work. Tried to tell me that he did it because he needed something better than what he had done. He…I can't believe he'd do something like that. He was using me, this whole time and I couldn't see it. You, Sara…god everyone warned me about him and I didn't listen. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am!"

Oliver shook his head, "You're not. You fell in love. It's okay…"

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"I wish I could have seen it Oliver. I wish I could have seen what he was doing."

"You can't think things like that."

"I feel so stupid."

"I know," he said reassuringly. "But you're not. You're a girl, who fell in love with a boy who didn't treat you right. One day you'll find a man who will treat you right and then you'll forget all about the stupid ones who came before him."

Felicity chuckled a little bit. "You know, you can be awfully sweet sometimes."

Oliver shrugged. "I try."

"Thanks for being here for me."

Oliver pressed the lightest kiss to the top of her head. "Always."

They fell asleep on the couch, Felicity wrapped in Oliver's comforting arms and when Sara returned in the early hours of the morning that was how she found them. Sara grabbed a blanket out of Felicity's room and covered them with it. When she did so, Oliver roused slightly, his eyes filled with confusion until he looked at Felicity.

"Go back to sleep," Sara instructed quietly. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

Oliver nodded and shifted Felicity slightly in his arms to stretch out a bit more and promptly fell back to sleep.

When Felicity awoke the next morning cocooned in Oliver's arms she froze. The events of the evening came rushing back and she shivered.

"'Licity?"

"I'm fine Oliver," she assured him with a slight smile. "You can't be comfortable like that."

"I'm fine."

"Thanks for staying last night."

"You don't have to thank me Lis. I would have stayed even if you hadn't asked me too. I just want you to feel safe."

"And I do with you."

"Do you think Cooper will be anymore of a bother?"

She shrugged, "I hope not. But…but I don't know."

"We'll find out what the police say when we go the station in a bit," Oliver said with a nod. "And then we'll figure things out from there."

"Oliver…"

"I'm not going to let you deal with him on your own Felicity. Ever."

"You're a really good friend."

He was glad that she was facing away from him then, because if she had been looking at him she would have seen the pained look on his face when she referred to them as friends. He wanted to be so much more than that, but he didn't want to push her into anything. He wanted to prove himself to her first.

"I'm glad I'm your friend Felicity."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this one is a bit on the short side, but it felt natural to end it here. I'll see you on Wednesday with more! (Leave a review and I might be able to be convinced to add a bonus chapter sometime this week...we'll see ;) )**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! It's Wednesday! Which means time for another chapter! You guys have been incredibly wonderful! So glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am! **

**Enjoy! And see you again soon!**

* * *

><p>Despite the restraining order now in affect against her ex, Cooper's appearance at her doorstep left her slightly paranoid. In the following days, she noticed that Oliver didn't stray far from her side, when he could help it. Sara stayed close when he couldn't.<p>

She was grateful for them and their attention even if it did make her feel a little suffocated sometimes.

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice filtered over the hum of the crowd in Brown Cup. "Time for lunch!"

"It's only eleven," she answered as she poured another cup of coffee for a customer. "I told you that I couldn't go to lunch until one."

"But…"

"You better have brought your books," she answered with a slap to his chest. "You promised we'd study too."

Oliver's face scrunched up. "I don't want to…"

"Yes you do."

"Fine," he huffed. "But only because I know that studying is important to you."

"Finals are coming up Oliver," she reminded him sternly. "You've been doing great in your classes. No reason to slack off now."

"I know."

"Good. I'm ready for this semester to be over. It's been…"

"Yeah."

"Find a seat and I'll bring you some coffee," she told him. "And don't disturb anyone else."

"Yes ma'am."

Oliver settled into a table by the window and pulled out his books. He might put up a fight to Felicity, however she was right. He was happy to study. Oliver was enjoying his classes and he felt like he was doing something right with his life. His parents were proud of him for the first time, longer than he could almost remember, and it was all because of an accidental meeting with an enchanting brunette that made him want to be someone that she could be proud of.

It sounded cheesy even to his own ears. And he didn't care.

"We need to talk." Sara said to him as she sat down pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Okay?"

"I'm leaving for Christmas break soon," she explained with a sigh. "And I'm being dragged on some family vacation somewhere. I don't want to leave Felicity alone…"

"Is she not going home for the break?"

"Nope," Sara answered extending the word with an exaggerated pop on the end. "Her Thanksgiving break didn't go well, from what little I could get out of her. She's planning on staying here…"

"That's not a good idea."

"I agree," Sara assured him. "But I can't exactly take her with me…"

"I'll invite her home with me," Oliver replied with a nod. "I'll insist."

"She's going to put up a fight."

"I know," Oliver agreed. "But I'll turn on the charm and make sure she can't refuse. She'll be safe with me."

Sara eyed him closely. "I know your feelings for her are genuine Oliver and I…hesitantly approve, but just make sure you're careful with her, okay? This mess with Cooper has left her…"

"I know."

"I just want what's best for her."

"Believe me Sara," Oliver answered quietly. "That's all I want for her too."

Sara laughed, "You're not so bad anymore Queen. I'm kind of surprised to see you actually growing up."

"I know, it's crazy."

"This is definitely a better version of you. I like you better like this."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Can you get what in writing?" Felicity's voice interrupted and Sara laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," Sara assured her. "I've got to go, damn study group. But I'll see you both later. Remember what we talked about Oliver."

He nodded and Sara pulled Felicity into a quick hug before she headed through the door.

"That was weird."

Oliver looked up at Felicity, "What was weird?"

"You two were being friendly. And without me forcing you to. Care to explain?"

"We've come to an understanding."

Felicity eyed him closely. "That for some reason scares me a little bit. But I'm also glad. I'd like my two best friends to be friends…not that I'm your best friend. I mean, I know you have Tommy and that's great. He's…great, I'm sure. I just meant…"

Oliver placed his hand on her arm and her words died on her lips. He smiled up at her. "Felicity, you're one of my best friends too."

Felicity's smile brightened and she nodded. "Okay, good. Muffin?"

"Sure. Yeah that'd be good."

"Be right back."

0000000000000000000000

Oliver debated with himself for days and still hadn't come up with a solid enough way to convince Felicity to come to Starling with him for the Christmas break. He had thought about just asking but he was sure that wouldn't be enough.

"Stop thinking so loudly."

Felicity's voice grabbed him from his thoughts and he looked up surprised. She laughed.

"You're tapping your pencil with this weird look on your face," she explained, "and it's not studying."

"What if it was studying?"

"I think I know you better than that Queen. So what are you thinking about? New girl taking up residence in that head of yours?"

"Not new, exactly."

"What?" Felicity exclaimed. "You have a new girl and haven't told me about her yet? Whatever is wrong with you?"

"I don't have a new girl," Oliver said and cursed under his breath at himself for saying anything out loud about this with her. "Just drop it."

"Come on! What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver told her and picked up a book. "We should get back to studying."

"Why don't you want to tell me about her?"

"Felicity…"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Felicity eyed him and he shook his head at her. "Fine. I'll drop it for now. But don't think this gets you out of telling me about her, eventually."

"Sure, whatever."

Felicity chewed on the end of her pen, "You know it's going to be weird when everyone leaves for the holidays. Campus will be deserted and I won't have you, and Sara being my shadows."

"We're not…"

"You're totally shadowing me," Felicity interrupted with a smile. "And even though I could handle this on my own, I'm glad I don't have to."

"You're not alone."

"I know."

"And I could continue being your shadow if you wanted."

"You're not staying behind for me Oliver," Felicity said sternly. "I'll be okay."

"I wasn't talking about me staying behind," Oliver said with a slightly hesitant tone. "I was thinking you could come to Starling with me."

Felicity stared at him. "What? Oliver you can't be serious."

"I'm being serious."

"But…"

"Look I wanted you to come for Thanksgiving, why not Christmas?"

"I'm Jewish."

"Oh, I didn't know. Well, Hanukah then. But I guarantee my sister will drag you into some of the Queen family Christmas traditions, but you don't have to participate…and we can do Hanukah. I don't know much about it, but you can teach me. And Thea. She'd love to learn. And it would be good for her…"

"Oliver breathe," Felicity interrupted with a small laugh. "I've never really mentioned it and I'm more of a celebrate the holidays and observe parts of the culture. My mom's not Jewish so she always did Christmas. I always celebrated both. And if you're sure, like one thousand percent sure, then yes, I'd love to go to Starling with you."

"I am sure."

"Then it's a plan."

Oliver nodded and then looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm late for a thing with the guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow about travel plans." He shoved his books in his bag and turned to leave but paused. He smirked when he looked back at her. "Make you sure you pack a couple of party dresses. When you hang with the Queens you do it in style."

"What? Oliver!"

He only smiled and waved before he disappeared out the door.

"Damn him."

0000000000000000000

"I'm glad you're going to Starling with Oliver," Sara said simply as she leafed through a rack of clothes. "It's better than you sitting here all by yourself with crazy Cooper hanging around."

"I haven't seen any signs of Cooper in days," Felicity replied. "I think he got the picture."

"With a restraining order against him he better have," Sara told her. "Still I don't trust him, or that he's not up to something, so I'm glad you won't be here alone."

"I may not have agreed to go with Oliver if I had known it was going to be dressy," Felicity complained. "And I don't even know how dressy I need to be. Oliver was too vague."

"It's the Queen Christmas Eve party," Sara told her with a shrug, "Nice dress, long if we can find a good one, fairly conservative, it doesn't have to be flashy."

"You've been to one of them before?"

"Sure," Sara assured her. "When Ollie and Laurel were dating in high school our family got a invite. It was fun."

"I'm not going to know anyone," Felicity groaned. "It's going to be so awkward."

"Lighten up 'Lis. Oliver won't let you feel awkward. And besides, I'm sure you'll have the whole room charmed in no time."

"You have far too much confidence in my social skills."

"Relax," Sara said and pulled a hanger out. "You're going to be great. Now, go try on this dress. It's gorgeous."

"It's not too green?"

"It's a deep green, not Christmasy so I think it'll go well without being over the top. Try it on!"

"Fine, fine. Thanks for shopping me with today."

"It's been too long since we've really had a chance to hang out," Sara answered with a shrug. "I'm glad we could."

"Me too! I wish you were going to be in Starling for the break. It'd be fun!"

"Yeah it would. Instead I get to spend two whole weeks in a cabin with my family. Oodles of fun."

"A cabin? Really?"

"Yup. It sounds like it's going be just dandy. If there was a way I could get out of it I would."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think…"

"I adore your continued optimism, but it is what it is. And what it is; is my parents trying to pretend like everything is okay and that their marriage isn't falling apart."

"I'm sorry…"

Sara shrugged, "I'm okay. I just want them to be happy. Really it would be easier on everyone if they just called it quits and were done with it."

"You don't mean that."

Sara nodded, "I do. But enough about my fun family adventures and me. I want to see you in that dress."

"Okay, okay! I'm going. But then we seriously have to get food. I'm starving."

"Deal."

0000000000000000000000

"Oliver dear," Moira Queen said over the phone and Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you called. We need to get your travel plans arranged for your upcoming break from school. Now, we should purchase a round trip ticket, correct?"

"Yes mother," Oliver replied as calmly as possible. "I'm definitely returning to Harvard again."

"Wonderful. Your father and I are so glad you've been able to make Harvard work. Now your final class is which day?"

"My last final is on Wednesday the fourteenth," Oliver answered and then took a deep breath. "But I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I waited to fly home until that Friday…

"Of course…"

"And I'm going to need another ticket as well."

That information was greeted by nothing but dead air.

"Mom?"

"You're bringing someone with you?"

"I am," he said. "You remember me telling you about Felicity…Smoak. The girl that helped me with some classes last year?"

"Yes…"

"She's…well, we're friends and she didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays and I asked her to come home with me."

"As your friend?"

"Yes."

"Just your friend."

"For now."

"Oh Oliver! Of course she's welcome to come here. It will be a pleasure to finally meet this girl; you've spoken so highly of her for so long. I'll have your father's assistant book the tickets and forward you the information."

"Thanks mom," Oliver said and then a thought struck him. "Mom!"

"Yes dear?"

"Felicity is um, she's Jewish. I was looking up Hanukah online and was hoping you'd be okay implanting some of their customs and such into my trip home. Hanukah starts sundown on Christmas night this year."

"I'd be happy to Oliver," Moira assured him. "I'll look into it. Let me know if you find out if Felicity does anything specific she'd like to include."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it."

"I'll talk to you soon son," Moira answered. "I'm happy to help any way I can. Your sister says hello and she can't wait to see you."

"Tell her 'ditto'. See you next week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you're thinking!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Sunday! I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend so far! I went hiking yesterday...my legs still hurt. Anyways...it's time to head to Starling! **

**Thank you Priya for beta'ing for me! You've been an incredible help throughout this process! I can't wait to keep going!**

**Reviews/Kudos are so wonderful to get! But even so, just thanks for reading! I'm so happy you guys are still trekking along with me.**

* * *

><p>They were four hours into the first leg of their flight and Felicity was chipping the nail polish off her thumbnails. She knew she definitely shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee while they waited to board the plane.<p>

"Stop thinking and get some sleep."

"I can't."

"I told you not to drink that last cup of coffee."

"It was five in the morning."

"We were just getting on a plane."

"I got out of bed at three. In. The. Morning. Oliver. That's not okay."

"I brought you coffee."

"And I'm eternally grateful for it," Felicity whispered and shifted in the overly comfy first class seat. "But seriously, why did we have to leave so early?"

"Mom likes me to get in early," he replied with a shrug. "She feels it helps with jetlag and she misses family dinners."

"That's nice," Felicity replied. "Have I said thank you yet for the plane ticket?"

"Only at least five…hundred times. And has I've said, it was no problem. My parents seem pretty excited to meet you."

"But why?"

"Probably because they associate my successful time at Harvard to you," Oliver told her with a grin. "I'm sure I would have been kicked out or dropped out by now if it weren't for you."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm being one hundred percent serious Felicity," Oliver assured her with a shrug. "I…I'm really thankful I met you that day at Brown Cup."

Felicity flushed. "I'm glad too Oliver."

He smiled. "Now try to get some rest before we get to LAX."

"Fine," she answered with a huff and closed her eyes. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "But you're going to be my pillow."

He pressed a ghost of a kiss to the top of her head as her breaths evened out and he could tell she'd finally given in to her exhaustion. "I'm always willing to be your pillow Felicity Smoak. And maybe one day I'll have the guts to tell you that when you can actually hear me."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Oliver assured her for the umpteenth time as the pilot announced the final decent into Starling City Airport. "Besides, you probably won't meet mom and dad until dinner tonight."

"They won't pick us up?"

Oliver laughed, "doubtful. They'll probably just send Ronald."

"Who is Ronald?"

"Thea's driver," he replied with a shrug. "He was my driver too, before I got my license."

"You had a driver?"

"I don't think that should really surprise you."

Felicity shrugged, "Yeah, I guess not. It's just another reminder on how different our lives are."

Oliver grimaced. "I…I suppose. Don't let that change how you see me, okay? I'm still the same guy you've known for the last year."

Felicity laughed, "This isn't going to change anything Oliver. I've always known you were a spoiled, rich boy. This is just putting it all in front of me. It's fine. I'm fine."

"I want you to feel comfortable in my house," Oliver continued and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mi casa es su casa."

Felicity laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. "So what else should I know before we land?"

"Um," Oliver paused, "You'll probably have Thea attached to you a lot of the time you're there. She loves having an older girl around the house. Plus I think she'll love you. Go shopping with her and you'll have a friend for life."

"Good to know," Felicity said happily. "I've always wanted a little sister so I'm going to have fun spending time with Thea."

"Just remember that I warned you," Oliver told her. "She's got a lot of energy for a ten year old. Oh wait, she just turned eleven."

"You forgot your sister's birthday?"

"No!" Oliver assured her. "We talked on her birthday. I just forgot to factor that in with her age. I'm a good brother! I would never forget her birthday."

"That makes me feel better."

"Thea and I have always been close," Oliver continued with a shrug. "Even with the age difference. I know she's sad, for being so far away, for college."

"How often do you talk to her?"

"Every other day," Oliver answered, "usually. Sometimes more. And I'll probably plan at least one full day of just spending time with her. I don't think she'll mind you tagging along…"

"I don't mind staying behind if you just want to spend time with her Oliver. I get it."

Oliver smiled, "Thanks Felicity. We'll play it by ear for now."

"And I'm sure I'm going to meet Tommy."

"Without a doubt," Oliver assured her with a laugh. "You'll probably see more of him than I'd like, but that's Tommy."

"I'm excited, I finally get to put a face with the name," Felicity told him with a smile. "And the stories."

"Oh god."

Felicity laughed. "How much do you really have to worry about?"

"Probably more than I'd like," Oliver admitted. "Just remember that some of those stories, okay most of them, were back when I was an immature asshole."

"And you're not anymore."

"Not anymore."

0000000000000000

"Ollie! Ollie!"

Oliver's eyes darted through the crowds until they fell on his younger sister waving enthusiastically. His mother stood next to her, looking slightly uncomfortable amidst the growing crowds.

"Ollie! Over here!"

He waved to her to let her know that he'd seen them and then turned towards Felicity.

"So, surprise to us! Mom and Thea are here."

"What?" She questioned her eyes growing large in shock. "I'm not ready to meet your mom. Thea, sure…but you're mom? I've been on a plane for eight hours and I probably smell and…"

"Hey calm down," he interrupted her ramble. "You are fine. And you smell fine. Trust me, she'll understand that we're not dinner ready. So calm down."

"But…"

"It'll be okay Lis. Don't freak out on me now."

"I think it's a little late for that."

Oliver paused and pulled Felicity to the side of the hall and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, despite the bulk of their carry on bags. "It's okay. There is no reason for you to freak out. I promise, my family is going to love you."

She nodded against his chest. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize," he told her. "Okay? It's fine. But we should get over there before Thea has an aneurism."

"Yeah, okay."

Oliver pulled back and threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed.

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed happily as they got and Thea ran forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Oliver's waist. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hey Speedy!" He answered and let go of Felicity's hand to return Thea's hug and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school still?"

"Mom let me get out early today so I could come, and pick you up! Isn't that great?"

"It is," he replied and then turned and wrapped his arms around his mom. "Hey mom."

"Oliver, dear," she said and returned the hug. "How was your flight?"

"Flights were fine," he said and turned towards Felicity. "Mom, Thea this is Felicity. Felicity this is Thea and my mom."

"Mrs. Queen," Felicity said with a shy smile and Oliver shook his head. "Thea, it's so nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to crash your holidays."

"Of course my dear," Moira assured her and then wrapped Felicity into a hug. "And please, call me Moira. Mrs. Queen makes me feel like you're addressing my mother-in-law."

"Of course Mrs…Moira."

Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist in a hug, "Hi Felicity! Ollie has told me all about you, I'm so happy I finally get to meet you."

"Me too Thea," Felicity replied. "And your brother does nothing but rave about you. I'm happy to finally be able to meet you too."

"We have to go shopping!"

Oliver smirked at Felicity and she shrugged. "Before we start making any grand plans for the next couple of weeks why don't we get our luggage and head out of here. I don't know about Felicity, but I'm exhausted."

"I'm…okay, I'm a little tired."

"What do your bags look like?" Thea asked as she skipped ahead of them to the baggage claim. "I'll keep my eye out for them!"

"You know what mine look like Speedy," Oliver answered and ruffled her hair a little bit despite her protest. "Felicity has one bag, it's pink with gold polka-dots."

"Cool!"

Oliver pulled Thea through the crowd towards the baggage claim belt with a smirk towards Felicity, who was still standing next to Moira Queen.

"Oliver's father and I are very thankful for your place in our son's life," Moira Queen told her suddenly and Felicity could feel the blush rising on her face. "You two seem very close."

"We're good friends," Felicity answered automatically. "And…"

"Friends are a good way to start," Moira interrupted with a knowing smile and before Felicity could respond Oliver was headed back their way with Thea and their luggage in tow. "Oliver, fantastic. Ronald is out front waiting for us."

"Of course he is," Oliver replied. "It will be good to see him."

"And Raisa has a late lunch waiting at home," Moira continued. "We weren't sure if you would be hungry or not."

"I could eat."

Felicity laughed, "Oliver can always eat."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy."

"The only way you're growing now is out," Felicity teased, "Not up."

Oliver ran his hand down his front, "I don't think I'm growing out."

Felicity swallowed hard, her own teasing catching up to her. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't admire is toned body nearly daily. Her next words came out huskier than she would have liked when she answered, "I'm just saying…you're constantly eating."

Thea watched them with rapt attention. "You two are so perfect together…"

Oliver and Felicity's eyes caught each other's before she turned away quickly. The heat in her cheeks made her certain she was blushing again and she took a shaky breath.

Maybe coming here with Oliver was a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This Queen family is a little different than the one we've seen...at least on the surface. I know it's going to be an adjustment. But I hope you'll give them a chance!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! I'm definitely going to being pushing it to make it to work on time this morning, but that's because I finished just possibly one of my favorite scenes for this story so far. I absolutely can not wait to share it with you. You guys are making writing this story so incredible. Every single favorite, or alert and review makes me smile and I'm so thrilled that so many people are taking this journey with me. I'll say it a thousand more times, but THANK YOU! It's incredible.**

**A million Thanks goes to Priya who continues to deal with scatterbrained-ness and has the patience to beta all of these chapters for me. She makes them better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When the town car pulled up to the Queen house Felicity gaped. This wasn't just a house, it was a castle. A very large, very grand castle. Felicity was ready to freak out again.<p>

"Don't freak out," Oliver leaned over and whispered. "It isn't that cool."

"Maybe not to you," Felicity whispered back, her eyes not leaving the house. "But to me, this is pretty intimidating. And also very cool."

How many times is Oliver going to help Felicity out of the car?

"The house has been in my family for years," Oliver explained as he helped Felicity out of the car. "My great, great, great grandfather built it when he arrived in California with his new bride. My grandparents remodeled it in the seventies…"

"Yes they did," Moira added with a smirk. "And needless to say I did my own remodeling when I moved in."

"It looks amazing," Felicity replied honestly. "It's just beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside," Oliver told her with a grin. "Which room do you have set up for Felicity, mom?"

"She's in the room across from mine," Thea exclaimed. "Mom thought she'd be happier in the family side of the house, rather than the guest wing."

Felicity leaned over to Oliver. "There is a guest wing?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah. Of course."

"Good god."

Oliver opened the front doors and lead Felicity into the entryway. He dropped their luggage inside the door and grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her farther into the house.

"Raisa!"

The small Russian woman, Oliver had told her multiple stories about, came out of a door, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

"Mr. Oliver!" Raisa exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you. You are too thin. You are not eating properly at that college of yours."

"I'm eating just fine," he assured her with a laugh. "I just can't help it if nothing is as good as your food Raisa."

"I'll see to it that you eat properly while you're here."

"Sounds good," he answered and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "Raisa, this is Felicity."

"It is so nice to finally meet you Ms. Felicity. Mr. Oliver speaks very highly of you."

"He speaks very highly of you too Raisa. I'm happy to meet you."

"Come," she instructed pointing them to the kitchen, "and I will feed you a light meal."

Oliver turned to Felicity and she shrugged. Oliver turned back towards Raisa and nodded. "Thank you Raisa."

Thea followed them into the large kitchen where they sat at the breakfast bar while Raisa pulled several plates of pelmeni out and placed them in front of the trio. Felicity eyed the plate and waited until Oliver had taken a dumpling and popped it into his mouth.

"These have been a favorite of mine since I was Thea's age," Oliver explained with a happy smile. "It's a Russian dumpling stuffed with meat and veggies. Try it."

She took one and cautiously lifted it to her mouth. She hummed in approval. "This is fantastic!"

"Thank you Ms. Felicity," Raisa said with a nod. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Felicity and Oliver stayed in the kitchen for a while longer with Thea and Raisa as they two women shared stories of Oliver, much to Felicity's amusement. When Moira made her way back in the kitchen an hour later, they were laughing at a story of Oliver and Tommy deciding to paint the garage when they were eight.

"That was a mess," Moira agreed with Raisa and Oliver groaned. "I'll have to find the pictures to show you Felicity. They were both covered in this awful gray-green paint that Robert had used on his office. I didn't think we'd ever get the paint off of them. "

"There are pictures?" Felicity questioned and Oliver groaned again. "I must see those!"

Moira grinned, "I'll be sure to find them for you dear."

"Thank you Moira."

She nodded and then turned to Oliver. "Why don't you show Felicity to her room? I'm sure you both want to rest before dinner this evening."

Oliver agreed, "Yeah. And I'll take her on a tour of the rest of the property."

"I'd really like that," Felicity added. "Thank you Raisa for the treats. And the stories."

"I have many more to share with you Ms. Felicity," the housekeeper assured her. "Whenever you want to hear them."

"I'll hold you to that," she answered before following Oliver out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Oliver, this place is incredible. I can't believe you grew up here."

"It's just a house Felicity."

She shook her head, "Maybe to you. But when you grew up in a cramped two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Vegas, this is definitely more than a house."

"Sorry…"

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "You really don't have to apologize because you grew up here Oliver."

"I feel like I do."

"You don't," Felicity assured him with a shake of her head. "Now, my room? I'd really like to shower."

"Wanna take a walk with me first?"

Felicity scrunched her nose in thought and Oliver nearly had to physically refrain himself from kissing her right there and then in the hallway.

"Sure," she responded after a moment and Oliver nodded. "I'd like that a lot Oliver."

They walked the ground of the Queen Estate slowly as Oliver pointed out his favorite spots on the property and the trouble that he and Tommy had gotten in to as kids. Felicity was happy. She felt completely at ease on the grand estate, a far cry from what she thought would be going through her mind. She had thought she would feel out of place and uncomfortable in the grandness, but Oliver was keeping her grounded and she couldn't stop the smile from blossoming on her face.

Oliver paused mid-story and looked at her curiously before shrugging and taking her hand and continuing the tour of the grounds. The tour ended back at the pool and Felicity sat down to put her feet in the heated water.

"I'm assuming this is why you told me I should bring a swimsuit?"

He nodded, "Thea and I always go swimming on Christmas Eve."

"Interesting tradition."

"I know," Olive admitted with a laugh. "I'm not even sure how it got started, but she makes sure we do."

"It's sweet," Felicity said. "I love the relationship you have with her. I would like to think it would be the kind of relationship I would have with my sibling, if I had one."

"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful sister."

Felicity blushed, "Thanks."

Oliver looked at his watch and sighed. "I should really let you get inside. Dinner will be served in like two hours so if you want to take a nap…."

"I'm okay, I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Felicity answered. "Unless you want to take a nap? I mean, we both traveled the same distance today and it was a long day, so if you want to rest or something before dinner then…"

"I'm good," Oliver replied and reached for her hand. "Come on, I'll finish showing you the house before we have to get ready for dinner."

0000000000000000

Felicity's room at the Queen Estate was larger than the entire apartment she grew up in in Las Vegas. It was a little overwhelming. The room was stately, the king-sized four-poster bed the focal point of the room. Her bags had been brought up at some point and unpacked for her and Felicity could barely wrap her head around all the attention.

Her bathroom was the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen and she took her time in the shower, as she got ready for dinner. Sarah had helped her pack, walking her through the various outfits she would need to fit in with the Queen household.

Felicity pulled out one of her nicer dresses for dinner that night. The cap-sleeved black dress fell just above her knees and it was one of her favorite thrift store finds. She still felt a little out of her element with the elegant Moira Queen and knowing that she would be meeting Mr. Queen in a few short minutes had her nearly hyperventilating on the edge of her bed.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice asked through the large door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she choked out. "Just a minute."

She ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself in the mirror one last time before she met Oliver at the door. His blue eyes pierced hers and she could see the approval in his gaze. She had no problems returning it.

He looked magnificent in the perfectly tailored jeans and sweater. She suddenly felt simultaneously over-dressed and under-dressed.

"Do I look okay? I'm not overdressed am I?"

Oliver swallowed hard. "You look amazing Felicity."

She flushed. "Thank you."

"Ready to meet dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him honestly. "I'm nervous. Should I be this nervous? I mean, your dad is like…I just don't know what to say to him. I want to seem partially intelligent."

"You really don't have to worry about that Felicity," Oliver reminded her. "You're a genius. You'll be fine."

"But…"

"You're going to do great," Oliver assured her. "I promise, they like you more than me right now."

"That's not true…"

Oliver laughed, "You'd be surprised."

"Oliver!" Robert Queen greeted as Felicity and Oliver entered the dining room. "Welcome home son. And who is this lovely lady?"

"Dad I'd like to introduce you to Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is my dad, Robert Queen."

"Mr. Queen it's so nice to finally meet you," Felicity greeted extending her hand. "I've been following your companies' development in computer sciences. It's been outstanding to see such dedication for the programing side of your work."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak," Robert said flashing a smile to Oliver. "You are quite the remarkable young woman. Oliver tells me you're only seventeen."

"Yes," Felicity confirmed with a quick nod. "I'll be eighteen come May."

"Just remarkable," he said again. "I know you are on a break from school, but if you're interested in touring our company at any time please just let me know. I would love to show you around."

"Wow," Felicity breathed, "That would be amazing. I would enjoy that!"

"Great, we'll set something up."

"Dad…"

"Robert," Moira interrupted. "No more shop talk. It's time for dinner."

"Of course darling," he answered before turning back to Felicity. "I'm quite excited to see such excitement for the sciences in someone so young. Oliver, son, you've definitely aliened yourself with a bright woman here."

Oliver nodded and draped his arm over Felicity's shoulders. "I definitely know it."

Felicity blushed. "Thank you sir."

"Please call me Robert. Sir sounds so formal. Besides, you're practically family now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like my version of the Queen family. I hope you do too! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. They are life! (And if I have to deal with work today, they'll make the day even better.)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, a day early! But I'm really happy with the response from the last chapter and I wanted to move along. So I'm posting this chapter a day early...I hope you enjoy it! It's a little short, sorry about that. But I like where the break is. So much is coming and I hope you like where it goes.**

**Priya, thanks for everything! You've been amazing. So glad you agreed to be a beta for me!**

* * *

><p>"Your parents are wonderful," Felicity commented as they walked upstairs after dinner. "I think I could talk technology with your father for ages."<p>

"They love you," Oliver added with a smile. "Which I knew they would. Mom usually doesn't allow dad to talk business at dinner. I'm surprised she allowed you and him to go on about it so much."

Felicity looked at him worried, "I hope I didn't offend her…"

Oliver shook his head, "Not at all. It really just means she approves of you. I don't have to worry about dad stealing all of your time while we're here, do I?"

"Of course not!" she assured him with a smile. "Well maybe a little bit of it."

"I can deal with that."

"Good!" She yawned and Oliver smiled at the cute face she made around it. "I'm so tired. Maybe I should have napped earlier."

"We'll just relax tonight," he answered with a shrug. "Meet me in the theater and we can watch movies until we fall asleep."

"It probably won't take me long."

"Me either," he admitted with a shrug. "But it will be a good way to end the day, huh?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm just going to change into pajamas."

"Do you remember how to get to the theater room?"

She looked down the hallway one-way and then the other before chuckling. "I don't think so."

"Then I'll meet you right back here," he said pointing to her door, "in fifteen minutes and we'll go down together."

"Okay."

She slipped inside her room and leaned against the door for a moment before shaking her head and heading into the bathroom. Things were shifting or had shifted between her and Oliver. She could feel the difference in all of their interactions. There was something different about them. And it terrified her.

She had been attracted to Oliver since the beginning of their friendship. His insane good looks would make it hard for anyone to not look at him in a lustful way, but they had always been friends and that was fine. She had been happy with that. Especially once she'd started dating Cooper and he had been with Helena. Being friends worked well for them.

But now; now things were different and she was having a hard time keeping her feelings in check. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by harboring some unrequited crush on him. But what scared her the most was the fact that she wasn't sure just how unrequited it was. She didn't want to see something more than what was there between them, but she had to admit to herself that the way he looked at her was anything but platonic.

Felicity wasn't sure what she thought of it either.

The catastrophic ending of her relationship with Cooper had left her a bit raw and she didn't think she wasn't ready to jump into anything new quite yet. Even with someone as wonderful as Oliver.

She also didn't want to lose a chance with him either.

Felicity scrubbed her face of the makeup she'd worn to dinner and changed into an oversized Harvard sweatshirt she had stolen from Oliver at one point and a pair of yoga pants. She was tying her hair back in a ponytail when Oliver knocked on the door to her room.

"Hey," he said as she opened the door. "I was wondering what I did with that sweatshirt."

"It's mine now," she replied with a smile and he shrugged.

"Looks better on you anyways," he answered and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. He continued and she was grateful for that. "Did you want to watch a Christmas movie? Or something else?"

"Do you have Elf?"

"Of course I do."

"It's one of my favorite Christmas movies," she answered with a laugh. "It doesn't feel like the holidays until I've watched it."

"Then that's what we'll watch," he said with a smile. She followed him down the hallway, pausing a few times to look at pictures she hadn't had a chance to see before. Pictures of all of their family from different times and a few times she asked who exactly someone was. Her favorite picture was one of Oliver's grandparents on their wedding day, his grandmother quite petite next to her new husband, the looks on their faces just pure joy. "This was Grandma and Grandpa Dearden. I was a baby when grandpa Dearden passed away. Grandma lived with us for a while after that. She spoiled me rotten."

"For some reason the idea of you being spoiled isn't hard to see."

"Hey!"

"I just call it like I see it." She said with a smirk and he reached for her but Felicity dodged out of the way at the last second. "Hah! Missed me!"

"I'll just wait until you're not expecting it," he replied, "And then I'll be able to get my revenge."

"But you just made a vital mistake."

"I did?"

"Yup," she said with a pop. "You told me your plan. Now I'll always be waiting."

"You won't always be able to wait."

"Really?"

"Ollie!" Thea's voice interrupted their banter and Felicity realized how close they'd gotten to each other and she quickly took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Felicity and I are going to watch Elf in the theater," he told her and then looked at Felicity for a second before taking a deep breath. "Wanna join us?"

"Yes!"

Thea skipped ahead of them and Oliver turned to Felicity with a bit of grimace on his face. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not Oliver!" she insisted quickly. "It'll be fun."

He leaned close to her and his breath tickled her ear. "Thank you Felicity."

Felicity could only nod, as he pulled away and motioned for Oliver to lead the way.

She was so screwed.

000000000000000000

Oliver smiled down at a peacefully sleeping Felicity. She hadn't made it very far into the movie before falling asleep on his shoulder and he'd tucked her close into his side. Her bright pink toes were peaking out from under the blanket that covered both of their laps. Oliver didn't even try to hide his smile.

"I really like her," Thea said suddenly as the movie was singing in the background. "Felicity is really awesome."

"I think so too Speedy."

"You really like her, huh?"

"Of course," he answered in a whisper, "She's one of my best friend."

"I didn't mean like that Ollie. You're in love with her."

"You're eleven," he said loudly and then cringed and started to whisper again. "What do you know about love?"

"Plenty," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you love her."

"I'm not discussing this with you Speedy."

"You aren't denying it."

"Stop."

"Just admit it."

"I'm not talking about this with you," he said again. "So forget it."

"Why don't you just kiss her?"

"Speedy stop, okay? It's more complicated than that and I can't…I'm not talking about this with you."

"Fine," she said with a pout and stood to leave. "But just know that I think you're stupid if you don't go for it."

Oliver just shook his head at his younger sister. He waited until Thea had left before he pressed a kiss to Felicity's forehead. He couldn't deny how right it felt to have her in his arms. But he was willing to wait for her. He had to be. Oliver knew that she was still a getting over Cooper and his betrayal. The last thing he wanted to do was have her get into a relationship too soon after that.

He didn't want to be a rebound guy. He wanted to be the forever guy.

Oliver rolled his eyes at himself. He was being incredibly cheesy and he knew that if Tommy could read his mind his oldest friend would tease him relentless about it. But he didn't really care about that.

She stirred against him and he pulled her closer. Her blue eyes blinked open and met his and she froze for a moment. "Oliver?"

"You fell asleep," he answered with a little chuckle and eased his hold on her.

She sat up and ran the back of her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry I feel asleep on you. I hope I didn't snore. Or drool. Oh god, I probably drooled on you. That's so gross, I'm sorry. And Thea probably thinks I'm so rude now and…"

"It's okay Felicity," he interrupted her ramble. "Thea definitely doesn't think you're rude. Actually I think she likes you more than me. And no worries, your snore is cute."

"Oh god!"

"And you didn't drool. Promise."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You've fallen asleep on me before Lis. I've always found your snore cute."

"But…"

"Stop worrying. You're perfect."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I am," he insisted and Felicity squirmed under his gaze. "We should go to bed, I think."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed after a second. "That's probably a good idea."

"You're meeting Tommy tomorrow," Oliver reminded her and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I apologize now."

She laughed, "I'm intrigued by him. I'm glad I finally get to meet him. It gives me a chance to know you even better."

"That scares me."

"It shouldn't," she answered. "I want to know you the best, this is just another way I get to do that."

His voice was low and husky when he replied. "Trust me Felicity, you already know me best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She gets to meet Tommy next! Might have that up a bit early this week too...we'll have to see. Please leave a comment/review! They are the best thing for my muse. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well look at this! Another early update! And this is the one with Tommy (also a surprise.) The response to this story continues to blow me away. You all have been incredibly wonderful and kind and I'm thankful for every single one of you who takes a few minutes to read these chapters. When I started this story I have this random idea for possible extended AU and you guys have helped to continue to give it life. We're not even close to done yet, I hope you all are in for a ride!**

**Priya, Thanks for continuing to be an encouragement and a sounding board and fixing all my mistakes. I'm thankful for everything!**

* * *

><p>"Hey asshole!"<p>

Oliver cringed at Tommy's overly loud and crass greeting. He sighed and leaned down to Felicity.

"I'm apologizing now…again," he told her and then grinned. "And remember, I warned you."

"Oh stop," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's going to be fine."

"Its just…Tommy."

"Hey, I've put up with you for this long, I'm pretty sure I can handle Tommy too."

"I'm not sure if I should feel offended by that or not."

"Take it as you will," Felicity said with a smile as they approached the table where Tommy was waiting. "Hi Tommy, I'm Felicity."

"Felicity," Tommy greeted and reached for her hand and then pulled it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you."

"Stop it Tommy," Oliver said and pushed his friend away from Felicity.

"Cut it out Oliver," Felicity chastised and then sat down when Tommy pulled out a chair for her. "Don't have to get all protective."

"Yeah Ollie," Tommy said. "You don't have be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Felicity eyed the two friends and whatever was transpiring between them. A few seconds passed and then they embraced.

"It's good to see you man," Tommy said. "How is Harvard?"

"It's all classes and notes and exams. The boring shit."

"Hey!" Felicity exclaimed interrupting them with a shake of her head. "Don't be like that. You like your classes."

Tommy smiled. "You can't be thinking of this guy. He hates anything related to work. Especially of the school kind."

"Everyone reforms at some time."

"I'm right here guys."

"So Felicity Smoak," Tommy said changing the subject abruptly and ignoring Oliver completely. "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"You don't have to tell this jerk about anything you don't want to."

"Oliver calm down," Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't mind sharing. You might learn something new too."

"Is there more I should know about you?"

"Is there more I should know about you Oliver?"

"I'm sure there are."

"Tommy will share some of the good stories you've been keeping from me."

"I promise to."

"Don't do that," Oliver insisted and Felicity laughed. "I want her to stay my friend."

"I'm going to always be your friend Oliver," Felicity assured him with a smile. "But Tommy's stories will just give me some ammunition for the future."

"That terrifies me."

"Good," Felicity replied with a laugh. "It should. Now Tommy, spill."

"Story for a story Smoak," Tommy countered. "You give me one and then I'll return the favor."

Felicity pondered that for a moment, "You know what. I think that's fair. The big decision now is which one to start with. It's a hard decision. You want to start with something that packs a punch, but at the same time…"

"You can't start with the best story," Tommy finished and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Yes, exactly!"

"I'm going to regret introducing you two," Oliver interrupted, "Aren't I?"

"It's a probability."

"Definitely." Felicity and Tommy answered at the same time and Oliver while they laughed.

"Great."

"So Smoak," Tommy said, "what do I get to know about you?"

Felicity smiled, "There was one time that I got kicked out of a casino after winning half a million dollars at the black jack table. I went a little too heavy and got caught."

"Caught?"

"Counting cards."

"Oh my god!"

"Felicity!"

"It's easy," Felicity answered with a wave. "I've been able to do it since long before I knew what it really was."

"I can't believe you got kicked out of a casino? How old were you?"

"Um," Felicity started, "I was fourteen."

"I love you." Tommy said and took a long drink. "That's a pretty big one to roll out first."

"Wait," Oliver interjected. "You seriously got kicked out of a casino when you were fourteen? For counting cards?"

"Yup," she replied with a pop. "I'm not sure why you're surprised."

"There are so many reasons," Oliver continued with a shake of his head. His eyes were glued to her. "How did you even get into the casino?"

"It's Vegas," she said as an answer. "And my mom, is well my mom. I've had a fake ID since I was thirteen."

"You're like my hero," Tommy told her sincerely. "I didn't even have a fake ID until I was sixteen. How?"

Felicity shook her head, "Mom needed someone to go and get more booze when she was too drunk to walk."

"You don't talk about her much," Oliver said quietly. "Your mom."

"I know. We…we have had a rough relationship. She's not my favorite person in the world."

"She has to be incredibly proud of you though," Tommy added. "I mean, you're a genius and totally kicking ass at MIT, according to Oliver, so…"

"Well since she didn't want me to go to MIT…"

"What?"

"It's…never mind. I don't want to talk about it anymore. This is getting way too heavy. It's your turn to share a story Tommy. And I want a good one."

"Well…Ollie did streak down the middle of our high school main hallway on a dare once…"

"Not this one…"

"Spill Merlyn."

000000000000000000000

"So what do you think of our offices Ms. Smoak?"

"They're incredible," she answered as evenly as possible. She was trying really hard to not be a complete idiot in front of Oliver's father and she wasn't sure she was succeeding. She'd been in Starling City for five days now and it was quickly feeling like home. The Queen family had been nothing but completely accommodating and kind.

"I'm so glad you think so," Robert said with a smile. "I have to admit it is always nice to see the company admired."

"It should be admired," Felicity responded urgently. "The advances you're making here in technology and development is outstanding. You're keeping in complete pace with other main companies, Wayne Enterprises for one. Strides are being made across the board in alternative energy and satellite imaging. It's something I follow closely, if I'm being honest. It's…I'm sorry. I'm gushing, I said I wouldn't gush."

"Feel free to gush all you want Ms. Smoak."

She blushed. "I might just do that."

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Robert continued. "I know you have plans with Thea and Oliver this afternoon, but could I borrow you for just a little bit longer?"

"Yes sir," she answered automatically. "I'd be happy to."

"Fantastic. Come to my office? Would you like some coffee? I can have Angela bring you a cup."

"Oh I shouldn't," Felicity answered. "If I drink coffee after noon otherwise I'll be up all night. The caffeine just, whoa. So, no thank you. No coffee."

"Of course, water?"

"That would be great."

Two men were already situated in Robert Queen's office when he lead Felicity into the giant, glass surrounded room.

"Felicity, I'd like to introduce you to Walter Steele, our CFO and Daniel Freeman, our Director of Research and Development. Gentleman this is Felicity Smoak."

They gave their greetings before inviting Felicity to sit. As she did her phone buzzed with an incoming text message. It was, of course, from Oliver.

_Hey, I'm out front. You done with the old man yet?_

She smiled and texted him back a quick message. _Not quite yet. Drive around the block. I'll be out soon."_

"Is that Oliver?"

Felicity nodded as another text message came through. _Hurry. I have a starving tween on my hands and it could get ugly soon._

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Ms. Smoak," Robert assured her quickly. "I'm keeping you longer than I had originally planned. The error is mine. But let us get down to business. You are a very intelligent woman."

"Thank…you."

"And we'd like to offer you a position here at Queen Consolidated."

"I'm sorry, what? I haven't even graduated with my undergrad yet," Felicity countered, "let alone the Master's degree I plan to get. You can't possibly be serious."

"We are," Mr. Freeman added. "We are aware of your schooling needs still and have a plan to work that in."

"You do?"

"We do," Robert said continuing. "I was planning on offering you an internship here anyways, but we'd like to extend the offer of a full time position in Research and Development upon your graduation. And we would of course take into consideration your Master's degree ambitions. Queen Consolidated has a very generous tuition reimbursement program."

"Wow."

"It is a lot to take it," Mr. Steele said, his British accent surprising Felicity. "And we'd like you to take some time to consider the offer. We do have some paperwork for you outlining the offer and what it would entail."

He handed her a thick manila envelope and Felicity just sort of stared at them all.

"I…I have to be honest gentleman," she said, her voice more even than she felt. "I accepted an internship position for this upcoming summer already."

"I see."

"They wanted me last summer," Felicity hastily continued, "but because of my age…I was too young. I accepted for this summer, once I would meet the age requirements."

"May I ask which company?"

She nodded. "It's with Wayne Enterprises."

"Of course," Robert said with an easy smile. "They do go after the best."

"They haven't offered me anything like you are," Felicity told them with a shake of her head. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Please still consider the offer," Mr. Freeman said motioning towards the envelope.

"Yes," Robert agreed. "It can be altered and the internship could pick up the following summer if you are interested. I guarantee you Ms. Smoak, it's an open-ended proposal to you."

Felicity walked out of the Queen Consolidated offices and into the bright December sunlight completely dazed. She hadn't been expecting something so significant to be offered to her, despite her intelligence. She'd been talking all sorts of technology and work related things with Robert in the evenings before heading off to watch movies or play games with Oliver and Thea or go out with Tommy and Oliver and not once had something been mentioned by the Queen patriarch.

She had no idea what to think.

"Felicity!" Thea's voice rang out and Felicity raised the manila envelope still in her hands to shield the sun to look for the Queen siblings. "Over here!"

"Hi."

"We've been waiting for ages," Thea complained dramatically as she flung herself into the backseat while Felicity climbed into the passenger seat next to Oliver. "I'm so hungry! And we don't want to miss the movie."

"Sorry Thea," Felicity answered. "Let's go."

Oliver leaned over as he buckled his seat belt. "Hey, you okay?"

She turned towards him and flashed him a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to hear what you think. If you can spare a few moments, drop me a line and let me know. Exciting things are coming...**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy Friday! How is everyone doing after that emotional roller-coaster we like to call Arrow? Yeah, I know...me too. I'm so excited for this chapter (but mostly the next) that it's bonus chapter Friday! (WHOO BONUS CHAPTER FRIDAY!) I had a feeling this week would need 3 updates so that's why I altered the update schedule. But the next chapter will be ready on Sunday, like normal! I continue to be completely blown away by the response to this story! I'm so grateful for every single person who reads, favorites, likes, follows, comments and reviews. It all means so much to me! Come follow me on tumblr (cupcakemusings) if you'd like. **

**Enjoy this chapter. It sets up some really awesome stuff.**

**Priya! You're the absolute best! Thanks for being so wonderful to work with and beta'ing these chapters for me. And for reassuring me that I don't suck. I really needed that. *HUGS***

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me what has you all freaked out?"<p>

Felicity was enjoying the quiet of the morning on the patio at the Queen estate, cup of hot coffee in hand when Oliver's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Those thoughts centered mainly on the insane and incredibly generous offer Robert Queen had thrown her way the day before. She still wasn't sure she could believe it and she knew that Oliver had noticed her distraction the evening before.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't even know how to explain it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that," she assured him with a smile and he sat down across from her. Felicity pulled her legs up and rested her coffee cup on her knees, his Harvard sweatshirt drowning her. "I just…I still can't believe it actually happened so…so I don't know how to put it into words."

He stiffened. "My dad…he didn't do anything, inappropriate did he?"

She looked up at him quickly, "what? No! Nothing like that…"

He let out a long breath. "Okay. Good."

"Oliver?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," she agreed quickly. "We don't have to."

"Thanks." Oliver leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "So what happened?"

"He, you dad, he offered me a really great job opportunity."

"Woah."

"Yeah," she said with a nod and pushed her glasses up on her face. "With paid internships before I graduate and while I work on my Master's degree. And…it's kind of overwhelming."

"I can see why. Do you want to take it?"

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it's an amazing offer. Like words can't even describe how amazing it is…"

"But…"

"But I'm seventeen," Felicity replied with a shrug. "And I know that I'm further along in life than most seventeen year olds, but it's kind of hard to imagine making a decision of this magnitude right now."

"Sure…"

"And it's not like I can work this summer for QC anyways," she continued. "I've already accepted a position in Gotham, at Wayne Enterprises for this summer…and your dad seems fine with that. But maybe I love it there and want to stay. Maybe…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted and Felicity took a deep breath. "First off, you're interning at Wayne this summer? That's…awesome. Second, don't let my dad bully you into something you aren't ready for. Tell him your gracious for the offer but you need more time to think it over before you can accept."

"I just don't want to…"

"You have to do what is right for you Lis," Oliver said interrupting her. "If that's not accepting this job right now, that's fine."

"But…"

"Don't do it if you're not one hundred percent sure it is right."

Felicity smiled, "Thanks Oliver. I needed to hear that."

He shrugged, "Happy to help. Though I am sad, that means you won't be in Starling over the summer. What am I going to do without you to keep me company?"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Felicity answered with a laugh. "You're so dramatic sometimes."

"Me," he asked, "Never. But really, I may survive, but it won't be as much fun."

"Whatever," Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "It isn't like we won't talk."

"I know."

"Oh! What time is it? I promised to go for manicures and pedicures with Thea before the big Christmas Eve party tonight. Have to get dolled up before tonight."

"Have fun with that," Oliver said. "You know it will turn out being more than just that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in for a full spa day with the Queen women. I heard Thea and mom making the reservations yesterday."

"Oh."

"You'll have fun," he insisted. "Well I'm off. Tommy and I are going to get a round of golf or so in with dad before the big party. It's always better if we stay out of the way while things get set up."

Felicity nodded and stood up with a sigh. "Then I'll see you later."

000000000000000000

Music from the string quartet Moira Queen had hired for the Christmas Eve party floated up the stairs as Felicity finished getting ready. Her long brown hair was arranged in an elegant twist on the top of her head and the emerald green gown hugged her perfectly. She hoped she looked as elegant as she felt.

If she was being honest with herself she was nervous about the night. There were going to be a lot of important executives from major companies and a lot of potential networking could occur. Felicity just hoped she could keep her nerves under control and not make a complete idiot of herself.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," she answered before checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Uh…" she hesitated a bit before waving her arms about to get rid of some of the pent up energy in her body. "Yeah, I'm coming right now."

She took a calming breath before opening the door to Oliver.

When the door opened and Felicity stepped out of her room Oliver had to remind himself that oxygen was a necessary thing for his body. She was stunning. Her eyes stood out, she had forgone her normal glasses for the contacts he knew she only wore on special occasions and he couldn't keep his own eyes off of her.

"What? Do I look all right? Is there something…"

"You look amazing," he told her, his voice deep and strained with the feelings welling up inside of him. "Breathtaking."

A blush covered her cheeks and Oliver had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning.

"Thanks Oliver. You look very handsome."

He flushed slightly, "Yeah, thanks…I guess. I kind of hate these penguin suits."

"Well the tux doesn't hate you," Felicity answered and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "You know, I'm not even ashamed I said that."

Oliver laughed at her and then offered his arm to her. He cleared his voice and in an overly fake British accent said, "May I escort you downstairs m'lady."

"Thank you kind sir," she replied with a smile and linked her arm in his. "I'm sorry you and Thea didn't get to do your Christmas Eve swim today."

Oliver shrugged. "Thea was disappointed but we'll try to do it tomorrow instead."

"That's a good alternative, I suppose."

"I thought so."

The Queen estate was decked out completely in holiday cheer. Fragrant strands of garland weaved down the banisters, a glow with soft white twinkle lights and a ginormous tree was the center of the foyer and it's red and gold decorations gleaming in the light. Red and gold seemed to be the corresponding color to the rest of the decorations as poinsettias and elegant gold bows lined the hallways.

In the main room the fireplace was blazing, five stockings aligned neatly across the hearth and a second tree just as elegantly decorated as the first were the main source of decorations. Men and women dressed to the nines stood and spoke in groups, while a few brave couples were dancing to the soft strains of the carols the string quartet were playing.

"Wow."

Oliver smiled down at Felicity with a nod. "Mom does it up a little more each year. Dad always jokes with her about it, but it gets a little more grand anyways."

"It's incredible."

Moira, perfectly timed as always, approached them at that moment and accepted Felicity's praise without any prompt. "Thank you dear. I agree that it turned out wonderfully this year."

"It always does mom," Oliver assured her and leaned down to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. "You've outdone yourself this year."

"I tried to tell her that son," Robert agreed entering the conversation. "But you know your mother."

"Oh hush you two," Moira chastised before turning to Felicity. "You look marvelous Felicity. I'm so glad you are attending. Oliver told us you are Jewish…"

"It's fine," Felicity said quickly. "I always celebrate both. That's what happens when your dad is Jewish and your mom isn't. You get double the holiday celebrations. I'm happy to be here. I love Christmas."

"Wonderful," Moira said and then looked past Felicity. "Oh Robert, Arnold is here. We really should go and say hello."

"Yes," Robert agreed. "Enjoy yourselves kids."

Felicity watched Oliver's parents work their way through the crowd and when her eyes fell on their destination she gaped. She smacked Oliver on the arm as she mock whispered, "Oliver! Oliver that is the governor."

Oliver looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Course it is. He and dad are golfing buddies."

"You father golfs with the Governor?"

"Yes…" he said drawing our the syllable into a question. "You're surprised by this fact?"

"I really shouldn't be," Felicity said with a shake of her head, "should I?"

"Nope. Let's get something to drink."

Felicity nodded and allowed Oliver to lead her through the crowd, their arms still linked together. She had a feeling tonight was about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was a little short. But it felt good to end it here. I promise wonderful stuff in the next chapter. I'm glad I only have two days before I update it. I'm going to have to keep myself from updating it tomorrow...**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's a wonderful Sunday morning! Bright, sunny and cool and I'm so, so excited to give you this chapter today. You'll see why. I'm going to leave it at that.**

**Thanks to Priya for editing this one and reassuring me it was worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Felicity stood off to the side of the large room, sipping on a flute of champagne, as she watched the crowd around her. Oliver had left her there, so he could go and find something for them to eat, and she was taking advantage of the time to try and figure out what was happening between them.<p>

Her feelings were growing, there wasn't any doubt of that, but she had no idea where he stood and it was driving her crazy. He'd been so attentive and kind since everything happened with 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' – really he was as bad, if not worse than the Harry Potter villain and would continuously refer to him as such – but they had been friends long before that had gone down, so she could assume that he was just being her friend. Right?

However the invite to Starling for Christmas had her rethinking Oliver's motives. Though he had asked her to come visit for Thanksgiving too, and she'd still been with Cooper at the time.

She was so confused.

"You look like you're deep in thought about something."

Tommy's voice pulled Felicity from her musings and she stared at Oliver's best friend as she tried to process what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My point exactly," Tommy replied, rolling his eyes at her. He took a long drink from the tumbler in his hand. "What has you in the corner all moody?"

"I'm not moody."

"You look moody."

"It's nothing Tommy," she replied and her eyes searched the crowd for Oliver. She tried not to feel let down when she didn't spot him. "I'm just not used to all of this."

She motioned with her free hand to the room and Tommy laughed.

"What?"

Tommy shook his head, "I think you might want to get used to it Felicity Smoak."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out," he replied. "And I can't wait until you do."

"Tommy you can be an incredibly frustrating person."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "It's what I'm good at. Save me a dance later Smoakie?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now I see a beauty over there who is just dying for some Tommy Merlyn action tonight."

"You're ridiculous."

"And proud of it."

Tommy sauntered off and Felicity watched him easily charm the redhead he had zoned in onto the dance floor. When she turned back Oliver was making his way back over to her. The tux he wore fit him perfectly, it definitely wasn't a rental, and Felicity had to remind herself to breathe.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself_, it's Oliver. Best friend Oliver. Just a friend Oliver._

It was pointless though. No matter how many times she told herself Oliver was just a friend she knew she was lying, even if it was just to herself.

"God at this rate my nose is going to be able to bridge the gap between here and Mars."

"What?" Oliver asked and Felicity sputtered.

"Nothing. Just…nothing. Oh, what do you have there? Mini quiches? They look delicious. Thank you for keeping me from starving. Or having this alcohol go straight to my head. Should I be worried that I'm underage and drinking alcohol while the chief of police and district attorney are in the same room? Should you?"

"Woah calm down Felicity. And no, you have nothing to worry about. They won't say anything, or do anything, unless you decide to drive or do something equally crazy while being drop dead drunk. You'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm great," she answered, shoving a lobster puff into her mouth and Oliver shrugged.

"Okay. I wonder where Tommy went."

"He was going to try and seduce some redhead he spotted across the room," Felicity told with a little chuckle. "Is his dad here? I still haven't been introduced to him."

Oliver shook his head, "Tommy and his dad don't get along, which I'm sure you gathered. They tend to avoid each other whenever possible. I'm sure Malcolm will make an appearance at some point, but I will try to keep you from actually having to meet him."

Felicity looked at him quizzically. "Why is their relationship so strained? I mean, I have issues with my mom for sure and try to avoid her, but she…okay, maybe I get it more than I thought."

Oliver leaned in closer to her. "If you ever want to talk about your mom, I'll listen. You know that right?"

She nodded.

"Good. As for Tommy and Malcolm? Tommy and I were seven, when Tommy's mom died. She was killed, stabbed, at a subway stop in the Glades on her way from working at the clinic she started there. She was stabbed and left for dead and no one stopped to help her. I've overhead mom and dad talking about how Malcolm always blamed himself, I guess he was supposed to pick her up but had to cancel last minute for whatever reason. After Mrs. Merlyn died, Malcolm became a recluse. Never left the house and became…" Oliver shrugged. "Until one day he left and just didn't come back. Tommy was left in the care of the nanny and the housekeeper. Malcolm didn't reappear for two or three years. And when he did finally reappear he was different. Cold and aloof. And he came and went all the time. Tommy got bitter and Malcolm tried to be this model father, in public at least. They fought a lot. Tommy's at Stanford because Malcolm didn't want him to go there. He wanted him at Yale or Columbia. Tommy will do anything to go against what his father wants."

"Man that sucks."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Tommy and I are so close because my dad stepped up and took Tommy under his wing when Malcolm left. He spent just as much time here as he did at home. Maybe more even."

"Where did Malcolm go?"

Oliver shrugged, "To this day, no one really knows for sure."

"Such mystery," Felicity said watching Tommy flirt with a different girl now. "You know how I feel about mysteries."

0000000000000000000

As the evening went on Felicity was almost surprised with how easily she's been able to stay relatively free from her foot-in-mouth disease, especially after being pulled away from Oliver by Robert and introduced to several QC board members and investors. Robert's grin continued to grow as she talked technology and coding with different people and offered her suggestions for upgrading the IT security.

She went off on a tangent at one point about her excitement and worries on what Wi-Fi means for the use of the Internet and a few conspiracy theories she usually doesn't voice her opinion on. She debated several points on the benefits of developing cell phone technology and showed one particular board member just how easily phones could be hacked into if someone knew what they were doing.

"You are charming everyone in the room," Robert told her after the hacking cell phone conversation. "Anyone in here would hire you on the spot."

She flinched, "I haven't decided…"

Robert stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Tonight is not about trying to convince you to accept my offer. No discussion of that."

"Thank you."

"Now go and find that son of mine and make sure he isn't getting himself in to any trouble."

Felicity nodded and weaved her way through the crowd, stopping at the bar to refresh her drink. She eyed the crowd looking for Oliver. When she finally spotted him her heart sank a little.

He was on the dance floor with a petite, gorgeous girl and they were talking and laughing and definitely smiling a lot.

Oliver was flirting with the girl and Felicity tried desperately to not let it affect her.

She was failing.

"Finally escaped the round of 'Let's show off the teenage genius'?" Tommy asked as he joined her, another new glass in his hand. "I wasn't sure Robert was going to let you go without signing the contract to be the newest QC employee."

"Oliver told you about that?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied and then hesitated. "That was alright, right? Or should I have not said anything."

"No, it's fine."

"What's wrong Felicity?"

She pointed to Oliver and with as much poise as she could muster asked, "Who is that girl Oliver is dancing with? I haven't been introduced to her yet, I don't think."

Tommy's eyes followed her point and then smiled. "Oh that's McKenna. McKenna Hall. We went to school with her. I didn't know she was here."

"Are her and Oliver…"

"They're just friends Felicity," Tommy assured her with a laugh and then continued. "There is only one girl for Oliver and if you haven't realized that yet then you aren't as smart as everyone says."

"What?"

"I give up," Tommy exclaimed and then his eyes went dark and a steely expression blanketed his face. "And it's time I get out of here. Malcolm just showed up and I really don't want to deal with my father tonight. Will you tell Oliver to call me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great," Tommy said and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek. "Goodnight Miss Smoak."

Tommy disappeared into the crowd leaving Felicity alone again and her eyes were drawn back to Oliver and McKenna. They looked good together, she had to admit that, but she was curious about Tommy's comment. Did he mean Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, Oliver's high school girlfriend who had been asked about several times that night.

Or could Tommy possibly have meant her?

When Oliver leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to McKenna's cheek, Felicity shook her head and slipped out onto the patio. She needed a break and some fresh air if she was going to attempt to get her thoughts together. She was almost embarrassed with how badly she hoped Tommy was talking about her being the girl for Oliver.

A breeze picked up and she shivered under the cool wind and Felicity jumped when fabric brushed over her shoulders.

"You're going to freeze out here."

She looked up and met Oliver's piercing blue eyes; his smile was soft and comforting and she pulled his jacket around her more fully.

"Tommy says to call him."

"I saw Malcolm arrive," Oliver said. "I figured Tommy would be disappearing quickly enough. Dad didn't overwhelm you did he? Is that why you're out here?"

She shook her head. "No. I just…I needed to think."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Felicity?"

"I'm just trying to figure out something that Tommy said to me. I thought the peacefulness out here would help."

"Has it?"

"Yes," Felicity started. "No. I don't know. I thought so, but I'm not sure."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and let out a bit of a laugh. "I'm not sure that will help."

"Please, Felicity. Talk to me."

"I was jealous, okay?" Felicity said, all of her thoughts jumbling together and spilling out. "Of that McKenna girl you were dancing with and I let Tommy see it and he said…he said there was only one girl for you and how if I couldn't see it then I wasn't as smart as everyone thought. And I think I knew what he means, but I'm also scared to accept it. Because you're my best friend Oliver and I'm definitely not feeling just best friend feelings for you, and haven't for awhile but I don't know what you're feeling or thinking and it's scary for me and…"

Her words were suddenly cut off, as Oliver's mouth descended to hers in a breath-stealing, earth-moving, soul-altering kiss. He pulled her close, his mouth moving over hers and Felicity quickly returned the kiss, pouring all of the emotion she'd been trying to figure out.

When the need for air finally caused them to pull away, Oliver did so only barely. He pressed his lips against the tip of her noise and let out a strangled laugh, his smile so wide his cheeks hurt. Felicity was flushed, her lips swollen from the kiss and she looked breathtaking in the moonlight.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Oliver admitted in a whisper and Felicity flushed again, her mouth forming a surprised 'O'. "I…I care about you Felicity. And Tommy was right. There has only been one girl for me for a while. And she's you."

"But…Helena?"

Oliver laughed again and pulled Felicity tightly to his chest. "Helena was a distraction. I cam back from summer break, intent on telling you how I felt and seeing if you would want to pursue something with me…and then…"

"And then I introduced you to Cooper."

"Yeah."

"God, Oliver I'm sorry…"

He was shaking his head before she finished. "Don't apologize. You have no reason to apologize. I should have said something before I left, but I was terrified. I haven't felt this way about anyone before Felicity. Not even…not even Laurel and it terrifies me. But…I want this. I want us."

She smiled and pulled his lips back down to hers. When they pulled away again, Oliver was beaming and Felicity met his smile with one just as bright.

"I want this too, Oliver. I want us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really, really hope you liked it and thought it was worth the wait. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read it and liking, commenting, reviewing, sharing etc. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: It may sound redundant, but you all are seriously incredible. I never would have imagine when I posted this little one-shot what-if situation that it would turn into this, but I'm so thankful for every single one of you for loving this story and agreeing to take this journey with me. We're far from done telling Oliver and Felicity's story in this world. I really hope you all continue to love it as much as I do!**

**A HUGE thanks to Priya for beta'ing these for me! And letting me squeal spoilers for future stuff (even when calling me cruel) at you. **

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when Oliver and Felicity made their way back upstairs, hand in hand. The rest of the night was kind of a blur for Oliver. He had waited for so long to tell Felicity how he felt, that now that he had, he could barely believe it was true. Or that she returned his feelings. They'd spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking and he'd caught his parent's knowing looks several times.<p>

Felicity yawned and chuckled a little bit. "Sorry…"

Oliver shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm tired too. It's been a long day."

"But a good day."

"A very good day."

"A better evening."

"Without a doubt," Oliver agreed and leaned down to kiss her again. They lingered in the hallway for several moments, lips fused together. When Oliver pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. "I should…go now."

Felicity eyed him carefully with a flirtatious smile. "Are you sure?"

Oliver groaned, "Don't tempt me. But yes, I'm sure Felicity. This, us, I'm going to do it right. And right now, that means going slow. Taking our time."

"Okay."

"Good night Felicity," he said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will. Merry Christmas Oliver."

"Merry Christmas Felicity."

When she closed the door, behind it, she leaned against it and pressed a hand to her mouth to semi-disguise the squeal she let out. She wouldn't have guessed when she stepped out on that patio that Oliver would follow her, let along declare feelings for her and give her the best first kiss she'd ever experienced. She also wouldn't have guessed that he would be the one to be noble and gentlemanly and not want to sleep with her right away.

She wasn't unfamiliar with guys in her bed. She was fifteen when she lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend. She had met Kevin when she joined the debate club. Her guidance counselor had insisted she join some sort of extracurricular and debate seemed like something she could benefit from. Felicity had hoped it would help her reign her babbling issues. She had been disappointed when it didn't, but Kevin had swept her off her feet and she had fallen hard for him.

They had dated for almost a year. He'd broken her heart when he ended things, breaking all the promises he had made to her. Then she received the acceptance letter from MIT and started working towards getting herself there and had put all thoughts of Kevin and his heartbreaking out of her mind.

There had been one other guy before Cooper, but he'd been a friend with benefits situation so she hardly counted him. And then Cooper came along. She'd put him off for so long that when she finally accepted a date from him, she didn't wait too long before she slept with him. Even then she thought she had loved him.

She wasn't sure what exactly would happen with Oliver now, but Felicity knew that no matter what he was the person she wanted to be with more than ever.

Felicity climbed into the bed and burrowed down into the soft covers and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000

"Merry Christmas Raisa," Felicity greeted with a smile as she stepped into the kitchen the next morning. "Can I help with anything?"

"Miss Felicity," Raisa said in surprise, "Merry Christmas. You are awake early today. Would you like coffee? Thank you for offering, but I am fine."

"Coffee would be great," Felicity replied with a smile and slid into a barstool seat. "Am I the first one awake?"

"Yes," Raisa told her and placed a cup of coffee in front of her and Felicity took a long sip. "Breakfast will be served at nine."

"Oh," Felicity answered and looked at the clock. "Guess I have awhile then."

"Would you like something to snack on now?"

Felicity shook her head, "No. The coffee is fine. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Go on," Raisa said. "I can manage."

Felicity hesitated and then slid out of the kitchen and made her way to the patio with a smile. She sank into one of the oversized chairs and tucked her legs up under her. The view was pretty amazing and Felicity got lost in the scenery.

"I love it out here too," Moira's voice said and Felicity jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh it's fine," Felicity assured her quickly. "I just didn't hear the door."

"Have you been awake long?"

"No," Felicity said with a shake of her head. "I hope I didn't bother…"

"Nonsense," Moira interrupted with a smile. "I've always been an early riser. Robert and Oliver? Not so much."

"And Thea?"

"As it's Christmas morning," Moira answered with a laugh, "I would have thought she'd be awake, but I guess not."

"I'm sure everyone will be awake soon."

"The boys know that breakfast is served promptly at nine. They never miss it."

"I can't say that surprises me," Felicity told her. "Especially knowing Oliver as well as I do."

"Felicity," Moira started with a smile. "I wanted to tell you just how happy Robert and I are that you're here celebrating the holidays with us. Oliver has spoken so highly of you for so long, that we were thrilled when he told us you'd agreed to come for a visit."

"Oh Mrs. Queen…"

"Please, Moira, remember?"

"Yes, Moira, it's a pleasure to be here."

"I hope it's not too forward for me to say that I hope you come visit with Oliver again. He's, he's different with you. As his mother, I've wanted to see someone who compliments him and forces him to grow and you have."

"I…"

"There seems to have been a shift in your relationship last night?"

Felicity blushed, "yes. Oliver is a great man. He…"

"He is," Moira agreed. "But I think that has a lot to do with you Felicity. I assure you, Oliver would not have lasted at Harvard if it hadn't had been for you. Not even with the stipulations we had put on him."

"I think he would have."

Moira laughed, "I'm glad to see you have faith in him. He needs someone like you. I just want you to know how happy we are that you came into Oliver's life."

"I…thank you."

"Mom!"

Thea's voice echoed throughout the kitchen and onto the patio and Moira chuckled and shook her head. "Robert and Oliver won't be far behind if Thea has anything to do with it. Care to join me inside?"

"Of course," Felicity agreed and rose to follow Moira back inside the house. Thea flung her arms around Felicity's waist in a hug as she entered. "Merry Christmas Thea."

"Merry Christmas Lis!" Thea greeted and grabbed her free hand to drag her into the dining room where an impressive spread was already set out on the table. "Did you have a good time at the party last night? I wish I could have stayed longer…"

"You know the rules Thea," Moira told her youngest. "You stayed until ten, that was plenty late."

"But…"

"No point to argue with me now," Moira interrupted and Thea sighed and sunk down into her seat. "Where is your father?"

"Right here dear," Robert said as he entered the dining room and he dropped a kiss on the top of Thea's head as he passed before greeting Moira with a kiss. "Merry Christmas ladies."

"Merry Christmas dad!" Thea responded practically bouncing in her chair. "Where is Ollie? I want to open presents!"

"I believe he was looking for Ms. Smoak here," Robert told Thea while sending Felicity a wink. "Maybe we could convince her to go and track him down."

"Of course!" Felicity answered quickly and stood. "I'll be right back…"

"You don't have to," Moira assured her. "He'll make his way down eventually."

"But mom…"

Oliver's voice drifted around the corner, "Has anyone seen Felicity? She's not…oh hey. You're already down here."

"She was awake before I was," Moira told Oliver with a smile. "Now, please sit before your sister bounces her way off her chair."

"Yeah," he said and sank into the chair next to Felicity. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Morning."

She ignored Thea's squeal and threaded her fingers through his under the table. "Good morning."

"Oh my god!"

"Thea!"

"But…"

"Please leave your brother and Felicity alone," Moira interjected with a kind smile. "Let's eat, there are presents to open remember."

"But…"

Oliver laughed at Thea's reaction. "Speedy, calm down."

"But…"

"Thea," Robert said firmly. "Bombard them with questions later, okay?"

"Fine," Thea finally agreed with a pout. "But yay!"

Felicity laughed and shook her head at the youngest Queen's excitement with the shift in her and Oliver's relationship. It was a boost to her thoughts on the whole thing if she was honest with herself. She had wanted Oliver's family to approve of their relationship and it was obvious now to her that they did.

Oliver squeezed her hand quickly before letting go so he could eat his breakfast. She flashed him a smile before letting herself get sucked into the conversation, which revolved mostly about the party the evening before.

Thea continued to mope about being kicked out of the party early, despite Moira's annoyance. Felicity found it all refreshing. Oliver shared a smile with her before topping off her coffee.

"Time for presents!" Thea declared after the French toast had been polished off and coffee was cooled. "Stockings first?"

"Of course," Moira said standing up and motioning towards the main living room before picking up her coffee cup. "Stockings first."

Oliver threaded his fingers through Felicity's as they followed his family into the living room. She settled herself on one of the loveseats and Oliver relaxed next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I really like that you're here."

She smiled at him, "I really like that I'm here too."

"God you two are so sweet," Thea cooed as she handed them both green and red plaid stockings. The same stockings that Felicity remembered seeing over the fireplace the night before.

"I didn't…I don't need…thanks?"

"We certainly weren't going to leave you out Felicity," Moira assured her with a smile, a stocking of her own on her lap. "Alright, stockings and then gifts."

Felicity leaned over to whisper in Oliver's ear. "Your parents are way to nice."

"Told you they liked you."

Their stockings were filled with gourmet chocolate and coffee, a gift card or two and miscellaneous trinkets. A book light for Felicity, which she loved and a bottle opener for Oliver, which he assured would get put to good use. When the excitement of the stockings were over Thea planted herself in front of the tree.

"Time for presents!"

"Oliver," Moira said with a smile, "Do you want to hand them out this year?"

"Sure," he agreed quickly and stood up from his place on the couch and made his way to the tree. "Back up Speedy. Give me some room to work."

Thea immediately obeyed and scooted several feet back. Felicity watched as Oliver handed out the gifts, making piles for each person next to them. She had brought a few things for his family when they came and was thankful she'd thought ahead because her pile was growing uncomfortably large.

When all the gifts had been handed out and Oliver sat back down beside her she turned to him and leaned in. "I can't accept all of these. I…I can't."

"Good luck with that."

"But Oliver…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted quietly, hoping to not gather attention from his family who were watching Thea open the first of her gifts. "My parents aren't going to take no for an answer. I know it's overwhelming and I'm sorry. I tried to get mom to not go overboard, but it's okay. Okay?"

"I…I don't know. We come from very different worlds."

"We do," he agreed. "And It's probably something we should talk about. But maybe later? I don't want to…"

"Oh, oh yeah. Definitely not the right time for that."

"Oliver, Felicity is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom," Oliver said and pulled Felicity close. "Felicity was just asking me something. It's fine."

"Why don't you two open a present next?" Robert said and pointed to two matching sized gifts at their feet. "Those, perhaps?"

Oliver turned to Felicity and she shrugged. They pulled the boxes up and Felicity was curious. It was heavier than she had thought it would be for the size of the rectangular box and Oliver just shook his head as they pulled back the paper.

As soon as the wrapping was off and the box was visible Felicity gasped. "But…but these aren't supposed to be available yet! There were rumors of a new model in the spring…but, nothing confirmed yet. And now I have it sitting on my lap?"

"I know people," Robert said calmly. "And I thought you would enjoy it."

"This is incredible," Felicity said hugging the laptop box close to her chest. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't feel like enough."

Moira shook her head with a laugh. "We're glad you like it."

"Like it? I'm going to be the envy of every single person in my courses this semester. Thank you so much."

The rest of the gifts were opened, several books and movies for Thea, along with more clothes than most people buy in an entire year. Her laptop was now ensconced in a beautiful leather bag from Thea and Moira and Oliver had gotten her a beautiful silver charm bracelet that held a dainty little coffee cup.

Oliver had loved her gift to him, a vintage shaving kit she'd found when she was at a flea market with Sara earlier in the fall. There was something about it that made her think of Oliver and she'd purchased it right away for him.

As she snuggled into Oliver's side while Thea modeled some of her new outfits for them Felicity had never felt more at home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you again for taking the time to read this! Every favorite, kudo, comment, review, reblog etc means so much to me! (Also, I love reading what you guys think will happen. *insert evil laugh*) You all have been amazing readers! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I'm so excited with the response the last chapter got! You all have been wonderful in support and I'm so happy you all love it. Thank you so much for every review, favorite, kudo and comment. It means so much to me.**

**Thanks Priya for being a great support and beta. You've been so amazing! **

* * *

><p>Felicity and Oliver were sitting on the couch in the media room a few hours after the presents had all been opened. Felicity was leaning her back against the arm of the couch with her feet resting on Oliver's lap, while his legs were propped up on the coffee table. Felicity was typing furiously on her new laptop, her old one connected with a few wires with the new one.<p>

Oliver flipped the page in the book he was reading and sighed loudly and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Why are you making me do this again?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm reading this stupid book for one of my classes," Oliver said with a groan.

"Okay."

"It's Christmas vacation Felicity," he reminded her. "It's Christmas Day. Why am I doing work for a class that hasn't even started on a holiday?"

"It's good to get a jump start."

"You're not really paying attention to me are you?"

"Hmm?"

"That's what I thought," he said with a laugh. "Fe-li-ci-ty? What are you doing?"

"I'm updating the security of the new laptop and setting up all of my preferences. With the issues I had with Cooper being able to get into my system before, I'm not taking any chances now."

"Understandable. You can create your own security?"

"Of course."

"You amaze me," he replied and she flushed and shook her head. "It's true."

"You're sappy."

"You like it."

"Maybe I do."

"You do," he said and leaned over to kiss her over the top of her laptop. "I like kissing you."

"I like you kissing me," she answered. "And I like kissing you. But…it's work time."

"Felicity!"

"I'm almost done with setting up my laptop," Felicity assured him with a smile and smack against his shoulder. "Give me thirty more minutes."

"But…"

"You can finish that chapter," Felicity continued with a smirk. "And maybe you could even start the next one…"

"Dating you is going to be really good for my GPA isn't it?"

"Just being friends with me was really good for your GPA Oliver," Felicity countered with a smirk. "Dating me is going to make it even better."

"Another reason for my parents to love you."

"Oliver…"

"Alright, alright. I'm going back to my book. You go back to your computers."

They fell back into a compatible silence with only the click of Felicity's computer keys and the turn book pages from Oliver. It was nearly twenty minutes in, when his book lost his attention again, and he begun running his fingers up and down Felicity's leg. She jerked slightly and he paused with a smirk. He started again after another minute.

"Oliver!"

"I'm bored."

"You're a child sometimes."

"But it's Christmas!"

"OLLIE!"

Thea's voice echoed in the hallway and Oliver laughed when he heard Moira's scolding from her home office.

"I'm in the media room," he called back and Felicity smacked him a bit again. "What?"

"No need to yell."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well she's smart. I'm not seeing that as a bad thing."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Ollie?"

"What's up Thea?"

"You promised me swimming," she reminded him crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Come on!"

"You're right," he said and closed the book in his hands ceremoniously. "Let's go swim."

Thea took a step towards the door before turning around and coming back to stand in front of Felicity.

"Aren't you coming Lis?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Lis," Thea begged and grabbed for her hand. "You have to come swimming with us."

"But it's your tradition…"

"And we want you to join us," Thea answered and threw Oliver a look. "Right?"

"We do," Oliver agreed with a grin and Felicity sighed. "Come on Felicity."

"Alright, alright. But only because I like you both too much to argue anymore."

"Yes!" Thea exclaimed with a little jump. "I'm going to go change!"

Felicity hit a few more keys on the keyboard before closing the top of her laptop and standing and stretching. Oliver hooked his arm around her waist and drew her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. Felicity returned the hug and rested her head on his heart.

"If we aren't upstairs changing by the time Thea comes back down, we're going to get yelled at." Oliver said in a mumble against the top of her head.

"Guess that means we should go upstairs."

"I guess."

They stood there for a few more seconds before Oliver reluctantly let go. Felicity drew him back to her for a second, rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. They lost themselves in the kiss and before long they heard Thea coming back down the stairs.

"Guys!" She exclaimed when she saw they were still in the media room. "It's time for swimming!"

"We're going," Oliver promised and threaded his fingers through Felicity's and pulled her towards the stairs. "We'll be down in a second Thea, I promise."

"You better!"

Thea skipped out towards the back patio and Oliver towed Felicity towards the stairs.

"Does your family do anything else on Christmas day?" Felicity asked while they climbed towards their rooms.

"Not really," Oliver responded. "We'll have a nice dinner in a few hours and that will really be the extent of the celebrations for Christmas. Our big thing is the Christmas Eve party."

Felicity smiled remembering the night before. Things had changed so much in less than twenty-four hours between them and she squeezed his hand in affection.

Oliver dropped Felicity off at her door before heading down the hallway towards his own with a kiss on her cheek and Felicity rushed to get ready for an afternoon of swimming with the Queen siblings.

0000000000000000000000

"Felicity watch!" Thea exclaimed as she stood on the edge of the diving board on the deep side of the pool. Thea took a tentative bounce before propelling herself off the board and into a perfect front flip before hitting the water with ease. She resurfaced a few moments later close to Felicity. "Did you watch?"

Felicity nodded, "That was magnificent Thea. I'm impressed."

"You try!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Sure you can!"

"I…I really can't."

"But…"

"Thea leave Felicity alone," Oliver scolded, ending his swimming laps right in front of his girlfriend. "Don't make her do something she doesn't want to try."

"Sorry Felicity."

"It's okay," Felicity assured the tween. "Diving boards kind of freak me out. I broke my arm once, on one and I haven't been able to get back on one since."

"You broke your arm?"

"I was nine," Felicity said with a nod. "And I was at the community pool and slipped on the diving board, fell and broke my arm. I was traumatized. I didn't go back to the pool for two summers after that."

"That sucks." Thea said with a pout. "But I'm sure you won't fall now."

Felicity chuckled, "You're probably right. But I still don't want to chance it. I'll just hang here and watch you."

Thea finally agreed and continued to show off from the diving board. Oliver's arms snaked around Felicity's middle and drew her back into his chest. Felicity sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I really love your family," she told him with a smile. "I've always wanted a younger sister."

"You say that because you don't have one," Oliver answered with a laugh. "Trust me, they're not all they're cracked up to be."

"You love Thea."

"I do," Oliver agreed. "But that doesn't mean she's not annoying sometimes."

"Well sure," Felicity responded. "Of course she's annoying. She's a tween. I'm sure you were annoying then too. Hey, you're annoying now sometimes too."

"Hey!"

Felicity just laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oliver, Felicity, Thea," Moira called from the doorway. "Dinner will be ready soon, please come in and get ready."

"Okay mom," Oliver answered immediately. "Come on Thea…"

"But…"

"We have to eat on time tonight, remember? We need to go in now."

"Oh!" Thea exclaimed and hurried to climb out of the pool. "I almost forgot! Going now."

"What's going on?"

Oliver just smiled and pressed his lips to Felicity's cheek as he helped her out of the pool. "It's a surprise."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then just go with it, okay?"

"Okay."

000000000000000000

Thea was waiting for her in the hallway when she finished getting ready for dinner. The younger Queen was practically bouncing with excitement. Felicity eyed her warily.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Thea shook her head. "I promised Ollie I wouldn't."

"Come on Thea," Felicity tried sweetly. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare Thea," Oliver's voice interrupted and Thea quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Come on you two."

Felicity took Oliver's outstretched hand tentatively. "I don't like surprises."

Oliver laughed, "Not true. You love surprises. You just hate not being in on the surprise."

"So you still won't tell me what you're doing?"

"Wait like ten more minutes?"

"Fine."

Oliver kissed her quickly and led her downstairs. Moira and Robert were standing in the hallway with Thea and Moira smiled up at the couple as they came downstairs. "Everything is ready Oliver."

"Thanks mom," he said and kissed her cheek. "Come on Felicity, time for your surprise. "

Felicity looked at the members of the family with interest. "What are you…"

Her words trailed off as Oliver opened the door to the living room and in the center was a gorgeous silver Menorah. She gasped.

"Oliver…"

"I know you weren't really planning on anything this year since you were going to be here," he said quietly, "But I didn't want you to go without celebrating."

"This is incredible," she said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he assured her. "I don't really know how this works, but I did some reading online."

"Oliver…thanks."

"Will you do the honors of leading us in the lighting?" Robert asked and Felicity nodded and picked up the lighter. Her voice was light as she recited the blessings and lite the first candle. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said after the blessings had been recited.

"Time for dinner," Moira said with a smile towards Felicity. "Raisa put together a wonderful dinner, featuring fried food for you. She was excited to try some new recipes."

Moira was right. Raisa had but together an incredible array of food with some of the best _latkes_ she had ever had. And she made sure that she told Raisa that very thing. The housekeeper accepted her thanks with a bashful smile and then brought out a plate of _sufganiyot _and Felicity grinned.

"Raisa! These look amazing!"

"Thank you Ms. Felicity," Raisa said with a smile. "Enjoy."

"What are these?" Thea asked picking up the ball of fried dough cautiously.

"They're called _sufganiyot_," Felicity answered and grabbed one of her own. "Essentially they are fried jelly doughnuts. I love them."

Oliver popped one in his mouth and sighed. "Wow, this is good."

Felicity nodded in agreement as she took a bite of hers. "Raisa is quite talented. These are just as good, if not better, than my Grʼamʼa's were."

"That is quite the compliment." Robert said. "Do you speak much Yiddish, Felicity?"

She shrugged, "some. I'm not as fluent as I would like to be. But I can handle a basic conversation."

"That is very impressive."

"Thank you."

"You are quite talented Felicity," Robert said and Felicity blushed. "I hope Queen Consolidated will be able to have that talent as a part of it's team…"

"Dad!"

"It's okay Oliver," Felicity interjected before turning to Robert. "And I still appreciate the offer Mr. Queen…"

"Robert."

"Robert," she continued. "But I still can't give you an answer to your generous offer. And I can say for certain, when I'll be able to give you an answer."

Robert nodded in defeat. "As long as you continue to at least consider the offer I'll count it as a victory. There is no rush to your answer."

Felicity nodded and Oliver grabbed her hand. Thea jumped in the conversation telling her parents about something that had happened with some friends from school giving Felicity a much-needed break from being the center of attention. It was overwhelming, this family and everything they had done to make her holiday special. She never would have imagined they would go out of their way to celebrate Hanukah with her. Felicity glanced over to Oliver, who was laughing at something Thea had said and her heart skipped a beat.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with Oliver. Completely.

Oliver squeezed her hand, which brought her back from her thoughts. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back tightly.

This was everything she'd been looking for. She was so happy that she'd found it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it seems that this story is wrapping up, but that is far from the truth. Part one will be around 50 (ish) chapters. Part two will pick up immediately after that. Also, I'm not Jewish (and don't speak Yiddish) so everything in this chapter is what I could find from Google. I apologize if any details are incorrect. **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Good morning! I continue to be completely blown away by your response and support to this story and this timeline :) You all are amazing and I'm so thankful! Wednesday updates are my favorite because I get to be distracted all day from work with the reviews! So keep them coming please! They mean so much to me!**

**Priya, you are great! Thanks for being an amazing beta! (And I know, I know...I really need to get you some new chapters to read.)**

* * *

><p>"I've got to get out of this town," Tommy said as he sat down next to Oliver, at the bar they'd met up, at that night. "Malcolm is in one of his 'I'm going to try to be a father' phases and he's all up on my ass about life after college. I can't deal with it anymore."<p>

"Just tell him you're not going to work at his company and let that be the end of it."

Tommy scoffed, "Right. Because that would be a fun conversation. I'd like him to pick up the tab for my last year and a half of Stanford. In order to do that I have to at least make it seem like I'm going to do his bidding."

"What are you going to do after college?"

Tommy shook his head. "The hell if I know. Isn't your dad bugging you to join QC?"

"Yeah," Oliver admitted with a groan. "I don't know if I'm going to or not. But…I really just don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know what I want to do."

"God I hate my father. He's such an ass."

"So let's get out of town for a few days."

"And go, where?"

"Felicity has never been skiing," Oliver answered. "So Lake Tahoe?"

"I'd be up for that," Tommy agreed and took a sip from the bourbon in front of him. "I told you how happy I am for you, right? That you two finally got your shit together."

"You did."

"Good," Tommy said after another drink. "Cause I was getting really sick of your sulking around and pining for her."

"I was not sulking."

"You were totally sulking."

"Well I'm not anymore 'cause I got the girl."

"And a good one at that."

"She's the best."

Tommy eyed him closely, "like, the best, best? Better than that blonde in Cancun senior year spring break? You raved about her for a long time."

Oliver flushed slightly and Tommy gave him a side eye. Tommy could tell something was definitely up with his best friend. "Not better than the blonde in Cancun?"

"Uh…we haven't," Oliver stammered and took a long swig from his drink. "We haven't slept together yet."

"What? Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I'm…why?"

"Because we haven't," he answered with a shrug. "I don't want to rush anything."

"You really are growing up," Tommy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Aren't you?"

"Shut up asshole."

"It's just, you usually have a girl in bed in a matter of hours…"

"I didn't wait this long to be with Felicity just to talk her into bed," Oliver answered his voice low in anger. "She's different, special and I want to be different with her. So we're waiting. I'm waiting."

"Sorry," Tommy said after a moment. "You're right, I'm being an ass. Where is the girlfriend today?"

"She's spending the day with Thea and mom," Oliver replied with a small smile. "They're shopping for Thea's winter formal or something. I don't know, I stopped listening after the word shopping was brought up."

"Makes sense."

"So skiing? We could leave tomorrow and then come back Sunday."

"Spend New Years up there?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Double check with Felicity and let me know."

Oliver nodded and pulled out his phone.

_OQ - How is the day of shopping going?_

_FS – Your sister is intense._

_But it's going well. How is Tommy?_

_OQ – Don't let Thea get too crazy. And Tommy's fine. Wants to go skiing for a few days._

_FS – Oh, that sounds like fun for you two._

_OQ – If you think I'd be going without you, then you're crazy._

_FS – I've never skied before._

_OQ – No time like the present to learn._

_FS – Well…_

_OQ – Come on! It'll be fun. _

_FS – Okay. Let's go skiing._

_OQ – Great! Good thing you're shopping with mom and Thea. You're going to need supplies._

_FS – Oliver, I'm not going to have your mom buy me this stuff._

_OQ – She'd love to._

_FS – Oliver._

_OQ – You need a ski outfit. It's a must._

_I'll text mom and have her get you stuff._

_FS – Oliver, don't._

_Oliver._

_Oliver this is not okay._

_Oliver._

_I hate you. We'll be talking about this later._

_OQ – Have fun ;-)_

Oliver snickered and Tommy rolled his eyes. "So, what did the missus say?"

"She'll kill you if she ever hears you call her that."

"Noted."

"And she's cool with it," Oliver told him with a chuckle. "Though she's mad at me now cause I texted mom to have her help Felicity pick some stuff out for it."

"Dude…"

"What? She's a girl, she should like shopping."

"Oh, I'm definitely coming to your place for dinner tonight. Because this is going to be epic."

"What is?"

"All of it."

00000000000000000

Felicity was pissed. There hadn't been anyway to get out of shifting the shopping trip to her once Oliver had texted his mother about their unplanned skiing trip with Tommy and Felicity was angry.

Being in a relationship with a billionaire was definitely going to take getting used to.

She would happily admit that she looked good in the brand new ski gear that Moira and Thea has insisted on but the price tag bugged her. She had tried to pay for it. Though the dent to her savings would have been enormous but Moira simply wouldn't let her.

It just didn't sit right with her. Especially after the more than generous Christmas presents she'd been given.

A brisk knock on the door brought Felicity from her musings and Oliver entered cautiously.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile and Felicity glared at him. "Thea said you could borrow her weekend bag…"

"I'm just going to take my suitcase."

"Oh," Oliver said and she could tell he was surprised by her cold tone. "We're only going for a few days, it's probably easier…"

"Fine," she relented and crossed her arms over her chest. "What else should I do? Why don't you tell me."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not sure what I did but, sorry?"

"Don't apologize Oliver if you don't know what you're apologizing for."

"O-kay."

"I'm not a billionaire Oliver."

"I know that."

"I just," she stammered her anger slowly melting away. "I can't just drop money whenever I want."

"I know."

"But I don't want you or your family too either."

"Why? We are billionaires. Why can't I spend that money on you."

"Because I don't want people to think I'm a gold digger."

"Who cares what people think? I know you're not dating me for my money."

"Other people will."

"So?"

"I don't like it."

"Felicity…"

"UGH!" she exclaimed and sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. "This is getting us no where."

"I want to understand Felicity," Oliver said quietly and sat down next to her. "Help me understand, please?"

"I don't want you to think that you can go over my head with stuff like this," Felicity answered honestly, "money. I could have gotten my own ski gear and without spending the near fortune your mother spent on me today. I feel guilty enough as it is with the wonderful Christmas presents."

"You're right," Oliver said, "I'm sorry that I bulldozed you into that. I should have listened to you."

"Thank you," Felicity said and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know we're not on the same level, but…"

"If we're on different levels Felicity it's because you're way too good for me."

She laughed at that and smacked his arm. "I know our relationship is us and it shouldn't matter what other people think, but…I'm the daughter of a cocktail waitress from Vegas and you're the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. People will talk."

"Screw them. If they don't take the time to get to know you and realize how brilliant you are and the fact that you should be the heir to that company, not me, then I don't want to associate with them."

"You're too good."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm afraid the money thing will always be an issue."

"We don't have to let it be," she assured her simply.

"I wish it was that simple."

"We can try to make it that simple."

Felicity nodded, "We can try."

"And I promise I'll never go overboard on the spoiling," he said, "but I'm not promising, on never spoiling or taking you to do fun things."

"I…I can live with that. As long as we balance it with date nights in so we're not going out all the time."

"Deal."

"We just had our first fight."

Oliver waggled his eyebrows at her, "Does that mean we get to have a make-up make out session now?"

"I think we have some time before sundown."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first time I'm posting a chapter without having the next one done. After a slightly hectic and dramatic weekend in my family, my writing took a backseat so I could help my cousin keep from strangling her mother. Because of this and the fact that I'm going out of town this upcoming weekend to celebrate my little brother's 21st Birthday (21! I'm getting so old!) I'm not promising a chapter on Sunday. If there isn't a new chapter this weekend, I'm sorry but I'll be back on the normal updating schedule next week. Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
